Assassination Classroom Heroics vs Mouthy Assassins: Villans Arise!
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: A month after they last meeting the two different Class-E comes together again to fight a foe that no one expected to be fighting: Villainous versions of themselves from a third alternate world
1. Chapter 1

"MOVE!" a voice shouted as two figures ran down the hallway they were currently in.

"What about" one of them asked as a scream was heard.

"That's not good' the first one said "They're getting closer and closer." the first said

"So what should we do?" the second one asked

"We have to activate the Dimensional tunnels" the first said

"But that could lead us anywhere" the second said

"We have no choice" the first figure said as he inserted two crystals of Protomatter into a machine, which became a tunnel of white light on the right and a tunnel of crimson light on the left

"Which one do you want?" the second figure said

"I'll take the right" the first said

"Gambit, be careful" the second figure said

"You as well Red Hood" Gambit said as they entered their tunnels. The tunnels stayed opened long enough for a third figure to dash into the white one before it closed up sealing them out of their own universes.

* * *

Agent Venom was swinging around the city, it had been about a month since they went to another world and destroyed the hybrid of Yanagisawa, Shiro, Ultron and Doc Ock. But since then it has been fairly quiet; the highlight of the month had been meeting Ayano Kanzaki and her friends who were the original defenders before the heroic class. Needless to say that they now had some more mentors and guides to go to when in trouble besides Oversight, Daredevil and their teachers. As he leapt into the air and started a new web arc he saw the signs of a protomatter portal opening up. So he decided to investigate the situation. Upon arrival he saw a figure in a brown duster roll out of the portal and stand up looking back at the portal

"Okay so who are you?" Agent venom said

"I am Gambit, but who are you?" Gambit asked joining showing Agent Venom that he was

"Gakushu Asano?" Agent Venom asked

"How do you know who I am?" Gambit asked

"You're a member of the Big 5 at Kunugigaoka High"

"So it seems something's never change. So who are you?" Gambit asked

"I'm Agent Venom and I lead a team of heroes here" Agent venom said

"You said you have a Kunungigaoka here right?" Gambit asked

"Yeah why?" Agent venom asked

"I take it you have a Class-3E as well" Gambit said

"You could say that why?" Agent venom asked

"Class 3-E went up against someone called the Reaper before summer break, after summer break they came back different" Gambit said

"Different how?" Agent Venom asked

"They had assumed identities similar to those of super-villains. They attacked the school in the name of revenge" Gambit said

"And that made any sense how?" Agent Venom asked

"Turns out my father made a deal with Akira Takaoka, Kotaro Yanagisawa and The reaper to experiment on the kids and the alien with them" Gambit said.

"They killed Koro-sensei?" Agent venom asked

"With no hesitation" Gambit said. Suddenly the portal reopened and a figure walked out, he wore a silver and metallic green suit of power armour with a tail which featured a blade on the tip. He glared at Gambit through the amber lenses on his mask

"I've found you" he chuckled.

* * *

"Okay who is that?" Agent Venom asked

"Scorpion, their leader, even though one of them is Doom" Gambit said as he drew some cards out

"Wait Doom as in Dr Doom?" Agent Venom asked "How did he lose leadership to this guy?" Agent Venom said

"Simple I killed my teacher" Scorpion said

"This guy got leadership because he killed Korosensei?" Agent venom said

"So you know of him as well huh?" Scorpion asked "Did you kill him?"

"No" Agent venom said shocking the two newcomers to this world "We cured him"

"Pansies" Scorpion said as he rushed in

"I'll deal with him" Agent venom said walking calmly into battle. Once Scorpion was in striking distance, he shot out his tail and tried stabbing Agent venom, who simply dodged and grabbed the tail before pulling Scorpion in and punching him in the stomach; which was mostly absorbed by the armour. Gambit then threw some cards at the villain making them explode and sent cement shrapnel everywhere forcing Scorpion back before Agent venom leapt up into the air and crashed into Scorpion's body damaging where the tail of his suit was connected damaging the tail a bit causing him to scream out, Scorpion then turned around and got an uppercut for it sending him into the sky and crashing down the road a bit. Getting up Scorpion hissed at them before getting out there.

"we should go after him" Gambit growled

"No, I want some answers, and you're going to give them to me okay?" Agent Venom asked grabbing Gambit's coat collar and pulling him in "Because I am not in the mood to have an inter-dimensional war brought to mine" Agent venom said

* * *

Meanwhile in another Dimension the hero known as Red hood stepped out of a red portal and looked around

"Where am I?" he asked walking off, not noticing the figure walking out of the portal behind him. Smirking under the mask he wore the figure walked away and found a tall building which he climbed up until he hit the roof. He spied the Red Hood walking around until he bumped into a pair of girls, one of them busty and wore a white fur lined latex suit and the other one wore green. He pulled out a sniper rifle and a clip filled with explosive tipped bullets and aimed at Red Hood. Turning on a laser sight he pointed it at a wall in front of Red Hood who seemed to freak out and run away.

* * *

Red Hood was walking around until he bumped into two girls

"Hey watch it" one of them said, she was wearing a white fur lined latex suit. her friend was wearing a green outfit

"I'm sorry but I might need your help" Red Hood said

"What from?" the girl in black asked

"You could say that I'm from a different world and that my world is in" Red Hood said as a red dot on the wall. "Shit, one of them are here, I've got to get out of here"

"What do you mean?" the girl in green said. Running a bit away a shot was heard as Red Hood exploded sending shards of his helm, and head were spread out over the area

"WHAT THE FUCK!" the girls shouted as they just missed the gore.

"Up there" the girl in black said spotting the shooter, who just saluted and opened a red portal and walked through it

"Was that?" the girl in green said

"Protomatter" the girl in black said

"I guess we're going there" the girl in green said.

* * *

"So you're saying that this guy is a hero in this other world and we're the bad guys?" Star Lord asked

"Looks like it" Agent Venom said

"And he's here for what reason?" Batman said

"I'm here for help" Gambit said while he was in a cell located in the bunker under the old classroom

"Why?" Star Lord asked

"Simple...there were five heroes left a week ago, Last night it was down to two. Today I might be the last hero from my world" Gambit said saddened by that thought

"Wait, they kill five of you in a week?" Star Lord said shocked

"Yes, that's how powerful they are. Some say they're as strong as the Mad Titan himself" Gambit said

"So they might prove a challenge for us" Agent Venom

"A challenge, they will kill you!" Gambit shouted

"Funny thing is we beat the Mad Titan" Agent Venom said "So we'll hold them off."

"Now our next question, who are they?" Batman asked

* * *

Meanwhile in the abandoned lab of Shiro, Scorpion sat in the dark fixing his tail when a white portal opened up and a man in a fighter pilot's outfit with a high tech helmet showing green walked out of it

"Scorpion" the figure said as the portal closed

"Vulture" Scorpion nodded "Where are the others?" he asked

"They'll be coming once White Queen and Deathstroke get back from their hunt and Deadshot is back from disposing of Red Hood" Vulture said

"Good" Scorpion said turning back to fixing his tail rig

"What happened there?" Vulture asked

"A hero, one we didn't get to account" Scorpion said

"Meaning?" Vulture asked

"We didn't think this world has heroes of their own" Scorpion said

"Like they will defeat us" Vulture boasted

"Agreed" Scorpion said reattaching his tail and tested it, Smirking with satisfaction the portal reopened "Time to get ready to take down a few heroes and Gambit!"

"Yes sir" Vulture saluted "Time for the next phase to begin"

* * *

"Now for our next question, who are they?" Batman asked

"We tried to do a data retrieval mission, but they had already started to delete the data, so we only got a few identities" Gambit said

"Convenient" Star Lord said

"Really but I thought it was a pain in the ass" Gambit said

"Gentlemen" Agent venom said "Can you just give us the names you do have?"

"Sure" Asano said

"Good" Star Lord huffed

"The names we got were Karma Akabane aka Deathstroke, Ryunusoke Chiba aka Deadshot, Takuya Muramatsu aka Captain Cold, Yuma Isogai as Whiplash, Rinka Hayami aka Poison Ivy and the last one is a partial, Manami Okuda aka Red" Gambit said listing off the names

"Red, what kind of a codename is that?" Star Lord asked

"A partial one" Gambit said

"And the names of the others?" Batman asked

"We haven't encountered many of them, but they were Lizard, Shocker, Talon, Sabretooth and their leader Scorpion" Gambit said

"None of those are good things, plus there have some of those are just the villain code names" Agent Venom said

"With a total of ten names, five fully reveal, five just villain names and one partial name out of a grand total of 28" Star Lord said

"Then we're in so much deep shit" Batman said

"No kidding" Agent venom said

* * *

Thor and Catwoman were enjoying the evening sun as Songbird, Flash, Shadowcat and Iceman joined them

"What a beautiful sight" Thor said

"Well the evening was always the best part of the day to me" Songbird said

"Of course" Flash smiled

"Morning was thy preferred timeslot" Thor said

"Truly an early riser, which is why you basically booted Kanzaki in the face while we were in Kyoto and told her to and I quote 'Piss off and leave me and my sleep alone to early sun chasing bitch" Kataoka said

"Shut up" Thor snapped

"Either way it was a fun trip" Iceman said

"We should go again sometime" Shadowcat said

"Why not?" Catwoman said before a bright light shone out behind them

"What the hell is that?" Flash asked

"Somebody want to explain why Ren Sakakibara had his head exploded in our world, for that what the fuck was he even doing in our world to begin with" Deadpool Jnr said walking out of the portal with the rest of his Assassination Classroom

"Nagisa?" Thor asked

"What is going on?" Catwoman asked

"That's what we would like to know" Black Cat said

* * *

"So what I feared is true" Gambit said

"Wait what?" Deadpool Jnr said "You know"

"After losing friends fast you develop a second sense for it" Gambit said

"So in your world we are a group of villains?" Silver Samurai said

"Yes, and not the redefined villains you all are" Gambit said

"So how strong are they?" Deadpool Jnr said looking at Agent venom

"They are said to be as strong as Thanos" Agent venom said

"Didn't you kick that guy's ass?" Deadpol Jnr asked

"Yeah, so hopefully we won't have much trouble with them" Agent venom said

"Especially with us here to help in the fight" Deadpool Jnr said

"Good, because that way it will be two to one with each fight" Agent Venom said

"Shall we begin the hunt?" Deadpool Jnr asked as he drew his sword.

"We shall" Agent venom said drawing his sword and smacking it against Deadpool Jnr's.

"TIME TO ROCK!" the Nagisa said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the sequel to Assassination Classroom Heroics vs Mouthy Assassins. Now featuring a third class E to fight which will be filled with villains from both DC comics and Marvel! hurray. So why the villains and why our the Mouthy Assassins in the ACH verse? Well Mrotrax suggested they came to our world to fight the workshop/weapon X. So that's why we have the villains. Now out of 28 members of Class-E I have 16 villains and only ten of them were named in here. I'm likely to get the other twelve done so I can get into the fights.**

 **So until then I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"So we might need to find out who they were and how they were experimented on" Agent venom said

"What about a small team?" Catwoman said

"I'll go in" Falcon said

"That means I'll head in as well" Crossbones said

"We'll join in too" Rescue said as she and War Machine

"Count us in" Fantomex and Eva stood up

"Okay go" Agent Venom said

"I'll work on an algorithm to find the villains" Forge said

"I'll help" Asbestos man said

* * *

In Shiro's Old Lab Scorpion looked at those gathered

"I take it there others are still on their way?" he asked

"Indeed" Vulture said "SRH will bring in the second wave with Doom, after that who knows?"

"Scorpion, so good to see you again" a woman in a white skimpy outfit said as she ran her fingers along his armour

"I agree, my beautiful White Queen" Scorpion said as he wrapped his tail around her and caressed her body. White Queen smirked as another figure walked over to Vulture

"Arclight" Vulture said

"Vulture" she said with some disgust

"Just fuck already" a beastly voice said

"Yes why don't you, and don't say you don't I've read your minds" White Queen laughed

"Despicable" a voice hissed

"Why are ya'll in the shadows reptile?" a western voice said

"Shut up Quilt" Lizard said

"The name's Shocker!" the western voice said

"ENOUGH!" Scorpion shouted "Enough! we are here to find the last hero of our dimension and kill the heroes of this dimension UNDERSTOOD!" Scorpion shouted

"Yes sir" they all bowed

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be spending time with one of my queens, Inform me when the second wave arrives"

"Of course" Shocker said

"So who's in the second wave?" Vulture asked

"SRH, Doom, Electro, Deadshot, Poison Ivy, Heatwave and Captain Cold" Shocker said

"I'm going to my bunk" Arclight snapped

"Bitch, why oh why did I ever like her again?" Vulture asked

"Still do punk" the beastly voice said

"Go huck up a furball Sabertooth" Vulture said

"Maybe I will" Sabertooth smirked as he stood up

"Okay, that's enough now guys. You know how the boss hates to be interrupted and all" Shocker said

"Again Very well" Vulture said

* * *

"THIS IS NUTS!" Black Canary shouted

"We agree" the others agree

"We have to do this" Falcon said

"BULLSHIT!" Black Canary said

"We'll be safe honey" Falcon said kissing her before walking away

"This is the worse idea they've had" Catwoman said

"No shit" Viper agreed.

'We need to find out who our enemy is and this is the perfect way' the symbiote said as Silk walked in

"Opening the Protogate to the Villainous zone, please stay behind the grey line" she said as a white ring showed up with the seven bands of colour. Grabbing a dial she turned it until the blue band was on the top "Next stop" she said

"Thanks Silk" Falcon said as the team went in to get the data they needed.

* * *

"Okay this looks less...less...less" Falcon said

"Decrypted?" Rescue asked

"Yeah that" Falcon said

"It's almost like this was there Bunker, anyway let's find that data and get out of here" Crossbones said

"Agreed" War Machine said

"You think they left someone behind?" Falcon asked

"Wouldn't doubt it" Fantomex asked as he brought up a digital map. "This way." he then lead them off, unaware of the pair of orange eyes watched the team from the shadow

"It's me, I'm going to be delayed slightly" the eyes said

"So this is the lab's main computer. Ritsu, Itona start the extraction, Crossbones stand guard" Falcon said as he drew and loaded his gun.

"Roger" the rest of the team said

"Should we extract the data off the drives or just take the drive?" Ritsu asked

"Best we should take the drives themselves" War Machine said

"Get ready, I'm extracting drive 01" Fantomex said

"Ready on drive 02" Rescue said

"Ready on drive 03" War Machine said

"Ready on drive 04" EVA said

"Extract them" Fantomex said. Falcon was looking around until he felt something so he used his wings as a shield as several throwing knives were thrown at it

"WHO'S THERE!" Crossbones shouted

* * *

"Beware the court of owls  
That watches all the time  
Gazing from a shadowed perch  
Behind granite and lime  
They watch you at the hearth  
They watch you in your bed  
Speak not a whispered word of them! the voice said reciting an old nursery rhyme before a figure with an owl motif jumped down and stood "Or They'll send a Talon FOR YOU HEAD!" he said

"Who the fuck is this guy?" Falcon said

"So you two are my counterparts from that world we've selected, I'm not impressed" Talon said as he walked forward "Yes I am Taisei Yoshida I am also known as Talon an agent for the Court of Owls" Talon said as he strode forward looking like a mix of knight and with an owl motif

"What is it with us and bird motifs, I mean you're a Falcon and now this guy's an owl" Crossbones said

"Yes that is somewhat intriguing, but for now I need to stop you from harvesting our data, so that way we'll might keep an advantage" Talon said

"Drive 02 extracted" Fantomex said

"Drive 01 extracted" Rescue said

"It would see I must be stepping up my time" Talon said drawing his sword as Crossbones bolted in and threw a punch from his gauntlets. Talon caught the gauntlet and pulled out hsi sword and stabbed the gauntlet before Crossbones pulled back as Falcon took to the skies. Talon saw that and threw his knives into the air, making Falcon close his wings to dodge them before opening them again and pulling out his guns and firing at their counterpart

"Drive 03 extracted" War Machine said

"Drive 04 extracted!" EVA said

"GO!" Falcon said

"I don't think so" Talon said as he raced towards the four

"We don't think so" Crossbones said as he and Falcon stood in his way

"Cute" Talon said as he jumped over them and landed on and his hand and kicked the heroes in the back before throwing knives at the four heroes with the drives. Suddenly pain lanced through his legs as Falcon and Crossbones race past him, Crossbones pausing to punch Talon's lights out. Once they got to the others they looked back to see if Talon was there and luckily he wasn't so they jumped into the gate with the data they had.

"Shit, Scorpion's not going to like that at all" Talon said "But it will make our little game more interesting, after all. Who am I to distort fun" he smirked as he slunk away to a secondary portal area called the Dimensional tunnel which was still activate as he stepped through.

* * *

"You're late" Vulture said as Talon arrived

"Where are the others?" Talon asked

"They are still decompressing from the travel. Which you should as well" Vulture said

"Yes sir" Talon said

"Were you able to stop them from getting out origin data?" Vulture asked

"Not quite, my counterparts over powered me" Talon said

"Okay, go and rest with the others" Vulture said as he walked away. Talon bowed before walking into a large room, around the room were various figures. Including a catgirl scratching the Lizard's lower jaw making his tail wag. Arclight was drinking beer while she was talking with a girl in green.

"About time you got here" a figure in an insulated suit said

"I'm sorry about my delay Electro, the heroes of this world wanted the data" Talon said

"Nonetheless, Scorpion was pissed off majorly, Lady Octopus and White Queen had to calm him down" Vulture said

"Lucky bastard if you ask me" Sabertooth said as he passed them. Talon looked around to see a man in a green suit working on a puzzle, Shocker looked like he was enjoying himself while a woman in black leather nursed a smirk and a glass of hard liquor.

"I guess Lady Mastermind is still a tease" Talon said

"That she is" a figure that looked like a female version of Electro said, only instead of the yellow electricity hers was pale.

"Livewire, such a pleasurable time whenever you're around" Talon said before the saw Lizard carry the catgirl off in his tail. "Ooh funtime for them" he smirked

"Indeed" Livewire said

* * *

"Good work on getting the drives" Agent Venom said

"Thanks" War Machine said

"Anyway I'll boot up the drives on one of the Bunker's computers" Forge said as he inserted cables into the drive

"Something's not sitting right with me" Deadpool Jnr said

"What's that?" Agent Venom asked

"I don't know" Deadpool Jnr said "Hey Forge"

"Yeah?" Forge asked

"Run a virus scan will you?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Already am" Forge said as he looked into the first fold "Son of a bitch" he gasped

"What is it?" Agent Venom said

"Get the others" Forge said as he sent the data to a large cinema like room.

* * *

"Okay what's up?" Deadpool Jnr asked as his Class took the left side while the Heroes took the right room.

"While looking at the first drive I found a vast amount of plans and blueprints" Forge said

"Such as?" Viper asked

"This, a mechanical tail that would be fused to the spinal column, a set of arms with the same mechanism with a spinal column, another is an aggressive version of the X-1 Falcon pack. Next was shock generational gauntlets, a cryogenic hand gun, a flamethrower, an insulated containment suit, an ARC reactor powered suit with energy conduits and a battle-suit powered by Kryptonite. That was the tech based heroes." he said showing the blueprints for the "Next I found these; digitised diagrams of DNA." Forge said showing several DNA helixes "The names of these owns are: Emma Frost, Victor Creed, Curt Connors, Raven Darkholme, Pamela Isley, Regan Wynguard, Phillipa Sontag, Mary Walker and Elizabeth Ross. Next we have these" Forge said showing three different magical diagrams

"What the fuck are those?" Crossbones said

"Magical formulas from bonding magical auras on to people, in this case Latverian, Urzkartaga and" Forge started

Asgardian" Thor said

"So how the hell did they get their hands on those?" Wasp asked

"Who knows?" Agent venom said "Wait...Regan Wynguard, Emma Frost, Raven Darkholme. Shit they've gotten DNA from the White Queen, Lady Mastermind and Mystique, which deal with telepath and shapeshifting"

"The flamethrower and cryogenic gun could cause some problems, if we didn't have an ice user and a fire user" Ghost Karma smirked

"I'll have to deal with the Asgardian" Thor said

"Okay, anything else?"

"Just general weapon and suit plans" Forge said "And one for a chemical that nullifies any kind of truth serum including Sodium Pentothal. No wait it's something else" Forge panicked

"Mirakuru, those fuckers actually made Mirakuru" Agent Venom said

"So tell me again, how fucked we are?" Star Lord asked

"A lot, if I had to put a numerical value, I would say on a scale of 1 to 10 this is basically 100" Agent Venom said

"Well shit" Star lord said

* * *

Vulture was across the room staring at Arclight who was drinking beer with Lady Mastermind and Poison Ivy.

"You shouldn't of let her go" Scorpion said as he walked out with White Queen and Lady Octopus by his side

"Scorpion?" Vulture asked

"You still have time" Scorpion said as he stepped forward

"Riddle me this, what does the might leader say to motivate his troops?" a man in a green suit asked

"Listen up!" Scorpion shouted "The heroes of this world has teamed up with another world's heroes to deal with us. But not to worry we will be victorious as we were on our world. Soon we will rule the worlds of the Protomatter. All seven worlds" he smirked making his men cheer.

"So how do we do this?" Vulture asked

"Simple, I'll be sending out teams to deal with their counterparts"

"Excellent" Sabertooth said

"And the first team is Arclight and Vulture" he smiled

"You expect me to work with this wanker?" Arclight said "I'd rather suck"

"Yes you will" Scorpion said interrupting her by wrapping his tail around her neck and pointing the sharp stinger at her eyes. "And you will make it work. Otherwise...well" he smirked as he touched the tip to her stomach making her gulp. "Am I clear"

"Crystal sir" Arclight gulped

"Good" he said "Now go!" he shouted as Arclight and Vulture left.

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here who is feeling under the weather a bit and now we have a complet set of villains and I gave the normal identities of them from the various comics they feature, also I gave them some characteristics that will affect the story including Talon seemingly being a double agent for someone behind the scenes. So the next chapter will start the fights starting off with Sugino and Kanzaki**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside when I'm feeling a bit less under the weather.**


	3. Chapter 3

"So where should we strike first?" Arclight asked from atop the nearest building

"There, that looks like some sort of shopping plaza. I suggest we head over there and have some fun, don't you agree Arclight?" Vulture asked as he was flying

"The quicker we get this shit done the better" Arclight said

"Don't ignore them" Vulture said

"What, my feelings for you?" Arclight snapped

"Yes, I know you still have them, I mean how can you not when I absolutely rocked your"

"Enough of that! or did you forget the consequences of that?" Arclight growled before going off

"No I haven't but don't worry I will make things right" Vulture said as he took off over looking for his target

* * *

"Are we nearly done?" Sakura asked as she and Hiromi as the pair was shopping

"Almost, we've still got to get something for dinner" Hiromi said before the Vulture flew over

"What was that?" Sakura asked as Vulture landed

"I'm not liking this" Hiromi said as Vulture turned to looked at the pair

'I don't know who the girl is but the older woman is this dimension's version of the Shiota woman' Vulture thought

"Hey Turkey" a voice shouted as Vulture was beamed in the back of the head by a ball

"Over here" Star Lord said as he and Fowl Ball stood tall

"So the heroes who are me" Vulture said

"Shit" Star Lord said

"Sugino, what's going?" Hiromi asked

"Agent Venom's mother and sister" Star lord said "Get going you two, we'll hold him off until you're safe"

"One more step towards me, and the girl gets it" Vulture said pointing his wing at Sakura

"What do you want?" Star Lord said as Fowl Ball moved away

"This world, like we rule our own world. And a certain hero you have" Vulture said

Gambit" Star Lord said

"Yes so are you going to hand him over?" Vulture asked before a crossbow bolt lodged in his wing allowing Star Lord to fire a wind blast at Vulture making back away from Sakura and Hiromi

"RUN!" Star Lord said as Fowl Ball drew a bat, this one was a metal one

"Strike one" Fowl Ball said striking Vulture

"Time to roast this bird" Star Lord said blasting a heat beam, damaging the wing system a bit

"I see that I am at the disadvantage this time, so farewell" Vulture said

"That was easy" Fowl Ball said

"Too easy" Star Lord said "Way too easy"

* * *

Arclight was in another area which is actually a midday version of the red light district. Smirking she walked into a shop and looked around and picked out a leather outfit which left to the imagination rather than her normal armour.

"Nice look"

"So you're Wolverine huh?" Arclight asked as she charged energy to her fist and punched the air making a large shockwave head towards Wolverine, only to have an explosion go off behind her, allowing Wolverine to draw her claws and rushed in an tried to stab her, only to receive a kick to the side making her collide with a brick wall

"WOLVERINE!" Diamondback shouted

"I'm fine" Wolverine said before receiving a shockwave combo

"Come on then" Arclight said smirking before the two took her on in hand to hand combat, which was not getting them anywhere as she would knock them back with her shockwave

"You got a smoke bomb?" Wolverine asked

"Yeah i do" Diamondback said showing her counterpart the bomb

"Throw it" Wolverine said as Diamondback said as she did so making the area

"Think that will stop me?" Arclight asked looking around for the heroic versions of her when something rushed past her causing her to turn around and look for Wolverine or Diamondback distracting her from the soft hissing from the acid melting her costume, one of them rushed past her again. "Fuck this" she said throwing shockwaves trying to clear the smoke when she felt something sharp enter her arms.

"Got you" Wolverine said holding her breath as a diamond filled with a sleeping gas knocked out Arclight.

"So what now?" Diamonback asked

"We've got a place for her back at the bunker" Wolverine said, the pair of Kanzaki was unaware of Vulture watched the fight and smirked before taking off

* * *

"I take it they caught her?" Scorpion asked

"It was simple enough for me to lose my fight, but Arclight lost while trying to kill them both" Vulture said

"So do you still have feelings, even after what happened?" Scorpion asked

"What do you think?" Vulture asked

"I think you want to hear her whimper out your name again as you take her" Scorpion said

"And I will, once I have what I need out of the mouth of Gambit" Vulture said

"So none of them had what you need, so you think that Gambit will have it?" Scorpion asked

"I don't think; I know" Vulture said

"Anyway I'm sending out Deathstroke and his usual partner" Scorpion stated

"Good idea sir" Vulture said

* * *

Out in the city a punk looking version of Okuda was skipping along and humming as she glanced around

"This world is sure a lot nicer than ours" she said

"No kidding, it's a little bright though" Deathstroke said as he looked around

"Wow I knew I was cocky as all shit, but I didn't think you were Mr. Villain"

"Oh hey it's you" Punk Okuda said

"And you're me" Psylocke said

"So how about we do this nice and fairly"

"Fuck that idea" Punk Okuda said

"Wow, check out the mouth on her, tell me does she kiss you with that mouth?" Karma asked drawing his chain and whipping it around

"Tell me, do you think that pathetic chain will do something against me?" Deathstroke asked as he drew his sword and ran in about to stab Karma when he turned into Ghost Rider and threw his chain out to wrap it around the sword, and pulled it out of Deathstroke's hand who only gripped it again and deflected the rest of the chain strikes, Deathstroke then pulled out his staff and got in close to his counterpart and started to smack the rider upside the head a couple of time before jumping back to dodge a fireball before he was forced to the ground as Psylocke slashed at him with her psi blade. Seeing this Punk Okuda grabbed Psylocke by the hair and pulled her back while burying her fist into her counterpart's stomach and threw her away before her skin started to look like it was sunburnt.

Ghost Rider then caught Deathstroke in his chains which made him smirk

"How and why are you smirking bonehead?" Deathstroke asked while he felt warmer. It was now he realised what Ghost Rider was smirking at, Deathstroke had been caught and was now being basically cooked!

"Hey Bonehead!" a female voice said making the two Karmas look at the source of the voice, and there holding up a damage Okuda was a taller, bustier and dangerous looking Okuda with skin the colour of a tomato. It was at this moment that Ghost Rider know who SRH was: Red-She Hulk!

"Manami!" Ghost rider shouted

"Let him go and I'll let her go, okay?" Red She-Hulk asked,

"Go on" Deathstroke taunted as the chains loosened

"Power down" Red She-Hulk said as she squeezed Psylocke a bit making the captured girl whimper forcing Ghost Rider to power down and return to Karma. Red She-Hulk then let Okuda go, but not before knife stabbing her to cause a temporary paralysis. Growling Karma caught Okuda and laid her down before hearing four gunshots

"Huh, so that's what blood tastes like" Karma stated

"Goodnight Heroes" Deathstroke said as he placed his gun against the back of Karma's head, when Karma's bike drove in and picked the injured pair up and took off

"Forge, we need help" Karma said as he barely held on to drive back to the main base

"That's right run away you cowards, for today we have won this fight" Deathstroke said

"I don't think so" a gruffer voice said "Kid"

"What?" Deathstroke asked as he came face to face with himself..."What?"

"I'm Slade Wilson, and you're a inter-dimensional version of myself and Karma Akabane. Don't know who Tomato chick is" Slade said

"Right I'm killing him Red She-Hulk snarled

"Try it" Slade said

* * *

Karma and Okuda reached the Bunker Forge and Agent Venom raced over to see Karma about to keel over.

"Are you guys okay?" Agent Venom said as they place Psylocke on a bed

"Hang on" Karma said turning into Ghost Rider and spat out the bullets out before turning back and walked over and grabbed a new shirt

"What happened?" Agent venom asked

"We were attacked by their versions of us, who are Deathstroke" Karma said

"That would be you" Forge said

"And Red She-Hulk" Karma said

"WHAT!" Forge and Agent Venom said

"Yeah she roughed up Psylocke majorly, anyway I had to power down to get her out of there, only to be shot in the back; heck I can still taste the copper from my blood" Karma snarled "Now where were Toxic Doxie and Chaos?" he asked

"Deadpool Jnr had them try and break Arclight" Agent venom said

"Arclight?" Karma asked

"The evil Kanzaki bitch" Deadpool Jnr said

"Nonetheless we still got our asses kicked and Okuda nearly got killed, all because you wanted information" Karma snarled

"We needed to know what we're up against" Agent venom said

"What about the drive data we got?" Karma asked

"It was limited in our understanding and it didn't give identities just weapons and powers. We need that information" Deadpool Jnr said

"And let me tell you something if Okuda dies. I'm taking it out on your non-powered hides" Karma said

"Back off Karma" Chaos said walking into the room with Toxic Doxie who rushed over to the weakened Psylocke, while the teleporter entrance activated thought no one noticed it

* * *

"Whoa, this is the bunker" Sakura said walking around, she noticed her brother and the other heroes so she crept pass them to see an empty room with a violet glow, walking there she spotted a person in an energy cell

"And who are you little girl?" the prisoner asked

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Shiota" Sakura said

"So you're Sakura Shiota, you don't look anything like your brother"

"I'm adopted" Sakura said

"I see, you're different from the Sakura in my world"

"How so?" Sakura asked "wait you're world?"

"In my world she's a traitorous little bitch that needs to dies" Arclight said charging up a shockwave, before the front of the cell opened up and AgenT venom appear slugging her in the face before the cell closed up

"No one threatens my little sister...bitch" Agent Venom said turning to Sakura and picking her up before walking out as Toxic Doxie and Chaos walked back in

"Who was that and why does she look like Kanzaki"

"It's complicated sis" Agent venom said

"Why?" Sakura asked before a blur of red made her disappear

"what, what...HEY!" Agent venom asked

"She's so **CUUUUTTTTEEEE!** I can keep her, you get the other two" Deadpool Jnr said

"No, put her down"

"Oh" Deadpool Jnr said

"Nagisa who is that?" Sakura asked

"Again its complicated" Agent venom said

* * *

"So you took one of them down huh?" Scorpion asked

"Yes I did" Red She-Hulk proudly said

"How long until the recover?" Scorpion asked

"Who knows" Deathstroke said holding an icepack

"What happened to you?" White Queen asked walking out with Lady Octopus.

"Our counterparts are not the only heroes, though they mostly stay hands off until something big happens I take it" Deathstoke said "And one of those heroes is a version of Slade Wilson, though instead of being a white haired American, in this world he's a brown haired Australian" Deathstroke said

"I see, Australian are usually seen as the biggest badasses in the world no matter what world it is" Scorpion said

"So how should we proceed?" Vulture asked

"Send out some more to hunt the heroes, including Mystique to infiltrate they base and rescue our dear friend Arclight" Scorpion said

"And what are you going to do to her" Vulture asked

"I'll decide that once she is back here understood?"

"Yes sir" Deathstroke and Vulture saluted

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yes the heroic Okuda did seriously get hurt, meaning this will be the darkest story in the ACH series but not as bad as ACDH! But there will be a bit more mature content such as swearing and a bit more action, maybe other stuff just not sure what yet. Anyway what was that about a different Sakura from Arclight, yes that's right Sakura will have a dimensional counterpart that will be appearing soon**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

Iron Fist was in the bunker using her chi to speed up Psylocke's natural healing speed

"How much longer?" Karma asked

"You can't rush this" Iron Fist said

"Why not?" Karma asked

"Because if I do rush things I could make things WORSE! So go and take a ride or something" Iron Fist said

"Or what?" Karma asked as hellfire filled his eyes

"I will show you what happens when I'm rushed with my chi healing" Iron Fist said as Karma huffed before walking away "Good boy" she smirked as she returned to her job applying mystical chi onto the patient in front of her, the golden glow healing her injuries slowly

"WAHOO!" Deadpool Jnr shouted making Iron Fist jump

"DEADPOOL!" she growled

"He updated, he finally updated" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah, but our story" Iron Fist said

"What?" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah its been delayed again, for a couple of months"

"MOTHER!" Deadpool Jnr said as he's phone rang out with a text "What does Grizz want?"

" **Behave or else it will be longer than the original date, plus he's thinking of doing a spin-off and maybe another citrus piece"**

"Citrus piece" Iron Fist said "Oh, so you might get another mouthful of tentacles"

"Yes please" Deadpool Jnr said

"Only if you behave!" Iron Fist said "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Deadpool Jnr said

* * *

"Mystique, tell me are you up to the ask?" Scorpion asked as he circled around the shapeshifter

"I am" Mystique said

"Good, now you are to infiltrate their base, rescue Arclight and make sure she get back here" Scorpion said as the villainous Takebayashi walked in the room "Ah Luthor, what do you have?"

"Oh just a wonderful device, it will allow one way teleportation to here from anywhere. So once you have Arclight just slap this on her wrist press the blue button and she will be sent here" Luthor said

"And how shall I get out?" Mystique said

"Oh you'll think of something" Scorpion said "Now go!"

"Yes sir" Mystique said as she left

"Have Sabertooth, Lady Mastermind, Cheetah, Lizard, Captain Cold and Heatwave attack the city as a group keep the heroes on them until Mystique has finished her mission" Scorpion ordered

You got it boss" Luthor laughed as he walked off,

"That wasn't creepy at all now was it?" Scorpion asked before turning to a screen "Something's off. This world is giving me some bad signs" he said

* * *

Iron Fist had just finished healing Psylocke who was now visibly relaxing, almost in a state of Zen

"Good its done" she sighed wiping the sweat off her forehead

"Hey Iron Fist" Shadowcat said

"Oh Shadowcat what's up?" Iron fist said

"Nothing I'm just going to have a crack at Arclight" Shadowcat said

"Okay have fun" Iron fist said frowning before continuing to check Psylocke.

"Yo Iron Fist" a Fuwa said

"Shadowcat?" she asked as she saw her counterpart walking out in a new black outfit with hot pink piping around the collar, arms before forming a wrist cuff, the side of her legs before circling around the ankles, the outlines of her belt and formed an 'x' outlining over her breasts

"What do you think?" Shadowcat said

"I think we've got a second villain" Iron Fist said as the pair entered the room Arclight was being held in, only to see Arclight disappearing in a bright blue light and Shadowcat in her old costume

"Well shit" 'Shadowcat' said before she morphed into a blue skinned, red haired, yellow eyed version

"MYSTIQUE!"

"Busted" she said

* * *

Arsenal was out on patrol looking for anything suspicious, he had a group consisting of Green Lantern, Songbird, Aquaman, Iceman and the Human Torch as well as their counterparts looking around the city

"Anybody found anything yet?" Arsenal asked

"Not yet" Songbird said

"Just keep an eye out, I don't want to get jumped" Arsenal said "Or our asses being kicked"

"Guys we've got something" Human Torch said

"Where?" Arsenal said

"The bank" Iceman said

"Get over there and defend it" Arsenal said "Cloak, head's up they're making a move"

"You've got it" Cloak said "we'll watch out for them"

* * *

Iceman and Human Torch entered the bank to see the villain Mimura firing a flamethrower into the air making everyone inside the bank

"EVERYONE STAY DOWN!" Heatwave shouted as he pointed his gun at the bank manager

"Now, now, now my dear Heatwave; don't scare the good people" Capt Cold said as he helped up a woman who was the manager "If you could please open the vault for us. Then all we will do is get the money we need" he said as a spike of ice was shot into his gun "Heatwave, deal with the heroes"

"Will do" Heatwave said "BURN!" he shouted as his blaze of fire was blocked by another stream fire

"Watch it Hothead" Iceman said sliding by and freezing the flamethrower

"That's new, in this world our elements have switched, you're ice and I'm fire" Capt Cold said

"Like that's a big deal" Heatwave said

'What are these two morons doing?' Lady Mastermind asked as she was using her powers to hide her identity as a little girl and her 'mother.'

"Hey, you there little girl, if you come with me I'll get you out of her okay?" Songbird said

"Okay" Lady Mastermind said before she was hit by a sound energy wing breaking the illusion

"What gave me away?" Lady Mastermind asked

"Lucky guess" Songbird said firing out a soundwave knocking the illusionist back. In the background a SHIELD transport was pulling in as the gun users were blitzing the elemental heroes

"Hey you two" Aquaman said using his trident to shock them before Green Lantern threw a willpower net on them

"Damn it" Capt Cold said trying to freeze the net, Heatwave doing the same, but fortunately for the heroes the guns destroyed each other, burning or freezing the user. Lady Mastermind huffed and threw an illusion over them making it able for the pair to escape. Once they were gone Lady Mastermind smirked before an arrow was embedded into her shoulder making her drop her illusion before SHIELD commando arrested it

"What is going on?" a voice asked

"Director Shiota?" the heroes asked

"Well?" Driector Shiota said

"I think you might want to talk to Nagisa" Green Lantern said.

"Good idea"

* * *

"Okay how did she get in here?" Shadowcat asked

"Simple, how do you think I got in" Mystique said

"We need to increase security" Iron Fist said

"So now what are you going to do?" Shadowcvat asked

"What do you think?" Iron Fist said as she threw a punch which Mystique caught before her stomach caught a boot from Shadowcat making her curl up as Iron Fist charged chi into her fist and tried to punch the shape-shifter, which didn't connect instead was sent into the wall switching the lights off. Once they were turned on there was two Iron Fists

"Which one?" Shadowcat asked closing her eyes

"I am" both of them said before Shadowcat looked left and right before punching the Iron Fist on the right

"How did you know?" Iron Fist asked as the other one switched back to Msytique

"Her perfume, its different from the one you wear" Shadowcat said

"Really?" Iron Fist said

"Yeah, hers is stronger and a bit more flowery" Shadowcat said "sorry"

"Don't be, it helped this time" Iron Fist said as she locked the prison where Arclight was kept.

"So we've got a second one" Shadowcat said

"Thank you" Mystique said as she laid down "I am so tired, so now I can rest and" she said falling asleep

"That was different" Iron Fist said

"Nagisa!" Director Shiota shouted

* * *

"Dad?" Agent Venom said walking out and returning to his normal

"Is everything okay?" he asked

"Yeah why do you ask?" Nagisa asked

"Because of this" he said as Arsenal and Songbird brought Lady Mastermind in

"You're cute" she said

"Oh shit" Nagisa said

"Care to explain?" Yusei asked

"Yo AV we got...problems" Deadpool Jnr said

"What is it?" Agent venom asked

"Dad?" Deadpool Jnr said "What's going on?"

"Shit I forgot about that" Agent venom said don't worry man its okay

"But how why?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Its okay dude, its alright no need to worry" Agent Venom said calming hsi counterpart down

"Nagisa?" Director Shiota said

"It's a long story" Nagisa said

* * *

Back at the villain's lab Capt Cold and Heatwave stumbled in

"What happened?" Luthor groaned

"The heroes, they got Lady Mastermind" Heatwave said

"I see, well at least we got Arclight back" Luthor said

"And speaking of which where is she?" Capt Cold asked as Arclight walked out

"About time you got back" Arclight said

"So where is their base?" Scoprion asked

"Hard to get to, its underground and the teleporter is heavily monitored, I'm surprised Mystique got in" Arclight said

"Good work, now" Scorpion said "Vulture"

"Yes sir?" Vulture asked

"Your reward: Arclight" Scorpion said slashing her top off before throwing her at Vulture "have fun making her scream while she is reminded that she is your bitch" he said

"Thank you sir" Vulture

"YOU BASTARD!" Arclight shouted as she was dragged off.

"Oh don't worry you'll thank me" Scorpion said before he noticed something "Huntress"

"Missed me" a voice said as a titanium crossbow bolt was nearly shot into Scorpion's armour "You will"

"Traitous bitch" Scorpion said as he looked at the bolt "I will get revenge"

"You won't" Huntress whispered into his ears making the villain turn around to see no one there

"Ciao onii-chan" Huntress said running

"ARGH!" Scorpion roared

* * *

"So what's the story?" Yusei asked

"Okay in the past we've had run ins with Protomatter which lead to multi-dimensional adventures" Nagisa said

"When the Protomatter in this world generates a portal there are seven bands of colour. We've only been to the world generated by the red band which is a world similar ours, only they chose assassins and mercenaries instead of heroes." Shadowcat said

"But recently an Asano from a third world, which we were able to have access to through the blue band. Only in this world we're villains and killed all but the Asano who came here to find help" Nagisa said

"It seems that there was another hero that came to our world only he was killed by their Chiba" Deadpool Jnr said

"And what's your story?" Yusei asked "You seemed lost"

"It's just that in my world my dad died and I eventually got adopted by Deadpool and his wife" Deadpool Jnr said

"Well" Yusei walking over to Deadpool Jnr who stood up, "I'm should if he was alive today he would be proud" Yusei said hugging the young assassin. Stunned for a moment Deadpool Jnr returned the hug and started to cry. Agent Venom just smiled as he watched the sweet moment.

* * *

Meanwhile in the city Cloak had quickly caught Dagger as Black Cat deployed her claws and moved in, dodging Lizard's massive tail

"Great they get the humans and we get the beasts" Cloak said

"Keep them steady" Rhino said smashing his horn against Sabertooth's head making the feral mutant recoil allowing Klaw to fire a sonic beam at the beast while Jack O'Lantern was keeping Lziard busy. Dagger formed a light dagger before a tail wrapped her neck and started to choke her

"Such a pretty kitty" Cheetah said stabbing Dagger's side with her claws

"DAGGER!" Black Cat shouted running forward and kicking the catgirl before swiping at her with her own steel claws. But Lizard grabbed Klaw and threw him at Black Cat as Cheetah got out of the way

"Thank you my scaly cutie" Cheetah said scratching his chin

"you're welcome my dear" Lizard said as he smack Black Cat away sending her flying into Klaw and Cloak forcing Rhino to catch them, Klaw quickly stood up and shot off several blast from his sonic emitter, only for Sabertooth top avoid the blast knock him down and aim the sonic emitter and forced it to fire

"GUYS MOVE!" Klaw said before the soundwaves blasted them and knocked them down. Grinning Sabertooth walked towards

"Back off" a voice said

"You' Sabertooth growled

"Am I seeing things?" Black Cat asked

* * *

There was a young woman standing there wearing a navy blue leotard which revealed her toned stomach, a purple mask kept her face covered while allowing her sky blue hair to blow in the slight breeze, she wore a purple belt, boots that went to mid thigh and had dark pink stockings underneath, navy blue fingerless gloves that went to mid bicep and to finish the looks was a cape that was integrated into the leotard

"Hiya boys" Huntress said

"Huntress" Sabertooth said as the other two glared at here. Roaring Cheetah dashed forward. But Huntress smirked and drew out a bolo and threw it at the cat and wrappedc her hands up and walked over to her and drew a small knife

"You think I'm afraid of your claws?" she asked cutting Cheetah's claws off

"You blue haired bitch!" Cheetah cried

"Yeah, sue me" she said before pulling a handful of black marbles

"STOP HER" Sabertooth shouted as the girl leapt over to the assassin group and threw the marbles creating a thick cloud of black smoke

"MOVE!" the new girl said ushering the assassins away. Once they were a safe distance the girl turn to them "Are you okay?" she asjed

"I wasn't seeing things" Black Cat said "She is bigger than me"

"And she looks like Nagisa" Rhino said

"That makes it worse" Black cat scream

"Do you guys have a base?" Huntress asked

"yeah why?" Rhino replied

"Because I have a long story to tell you guys" Huntress said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and oh boy that was intense what with Arclight being given to Vulture, the defeat of Heatwave and Capt Cold, Lady Mastermind and Mystique being captured, a new costume for Shadowcat and Deadpool Jnr meeting Director Shiota, his dad's interdimensional counterpart not to mention Huntress!**

 **Now why did I give Shadowcat a new costume? Simple I couldn't picture which version of Shadowcat it was so I gave her a modified version of the Last Stand Shadowcat uniform, why because this was one of the first times I learnt about Shadowcat plus it has hot pink on black leather and she was kind of cute back then. Also thanks to Mrotrax for the suggestion of the dad and Deadpool Jnr scene**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"okay Yada is fuming, can someone tell me why the token beauty if fuming?" Deadpool Jnr asked feeling less drained after reuniting with a version of his old man

"The reason is taking a shower at the moment" Black Cat fumed

"She's been like this since you got back huh?" Songbird asked

"No kidding, quite frankly its annoying" Rhino said

"Shut up hornhead" Black Cat said

"That felt nice, I haven't taken a proper shower in weeks, mostly cold water one under the nearest waterfalls or the ones at the beach under the cover of night" the new girl said walking out only in a pair of lacy light blue boyshorts styled panties and a towel around her neck using it to dry her hair

"Good melons, they're bigger than yours!" Deadpool Jnr said

"Gee thanks" Black Cat said

"Whoa, they are bigger" Songbird gasped

"Yeah, I'm nearly an 'F' Cup!"

"WHAT!" the Yadas said

* * *

"Okay, okay enough of the bra size comparisons. Who are you?" Agent venom asked

"Oh now you ask" the girl said getting back into her costume before pulling her cape on which was actually held on by a collar. "My name is Huntress. I am one of the last remaining heroes of my world, and I'm the twin sister of Nagisa Shiota" Huntress said

"Twin Sister?" Agent venom and Deadpool Jnr asked

"Don't you have sisters?" Huntress asked

"No" Deadpool Jnr said

"Yeah" Agent Venom said "So what's your real name"

"Sakura, I'm Sakura Shiota the identical twin of Nagisa Shiota" Huntress said

"I am so confused right now" Deadpool Jnr said

"Seriously!" Agent Venom said

"Wait, you're this world's Nagisa are you" Huntress said pointing at Agent Venom

"Yes ma'am" Agent Venom said

"Not what I pictured" Huntress frowned.

* * *

"SON OF A BITCH'S USELESS OUTDATED DICK FUCKING SHIT FOR BALLS MOTHER!" Scorpion cursed

"What happened?" Vulture asked as Cheetah, Lizard, Sabertooth, Lady Octopus and White Queen stood there shocked as Scorpion continued cursing

"Huntress showed up" Sabertooth said

"Fuck" Vulture said "And you two?"

"We try calming him down" Lady Octopus said

"I just had to go diamond to avoid being turned into Nakamura Udon" White Queen said

"I see," Vulture said as a more subdued Arclight stood behind him, suddenly Vulture frowned "Did he send anybody out?"

"No why?" Lady Octopus said

"Where's Riddler?" Vulture asked

* * *

"My head' Nightwing groaned as he stood up

"Where are we?" Mysterio asked

"I'm not sure we got that weird call out" Nightwing said

"So tell me, I have billions of eyes yet I live in darkness, I have millions of ears yet only four lobes, I have no muscle yet rule two hemispheres what am I?" a voice much liek ther own said

"What?" Mysterio asked

"It's a riddle, so tell me what am I?" the voice asked

"The human brain" Nightwing said "Now who are you?"

"Very good now tell me what is yours but others use?"

"Your name, so you're us" Nightwing said

"Yes I am Sosuke Suguya, but you can also call me the Riddler" he said revealing himself to be wearing a dark green leather hoodie unzipped a bit to reveal the lime green button down shit and a black neck tie,

"Nice hoodie" Nightwing said

"Thank you, I got it from the Green Arrow" Riddle said "Right after I scraped his throat out" Riddler laughed

"So what do you want?" Mysterio asked

"What do you think? I want you to play my game. If you win and solve it hoo rah you live. Fail it, which you will then I will have the pleasure of killing you" Riddler laughed "Now for the first game: What am I? The more you take away from it the lager it grows" he said pulling a lever which did nothing. "Ah wrong lever" he said pulling another lever making Nightwing and Mysterio drop into a hole. "That's right a hole, have fun"

* * *

"Where's Nightwing?" Agent venom asked

"He went on patrol with Mysterio" Star lord said

"When was that?" Agent Venom said

"A couple of hours ago" Capt Marvel said "And now I'm worried

"Agreed, we should go out and look for them" Agent venom said

"Need a hand?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Yeah we'll put a team together and send them out to where Nightwing was last seen while we check another sector" Agent Venom said

"Good idea" Deadpool Jnr said

* * *

"Shit" Vulture said

"What is it?" Shocker asked

"They're sending out a team" Vulture said

"And you know this how?" Shocker asked

"You think I don't have a way to see what the heroes are up to" Vulture said

"So who ya'll sending out?" Shocker asked

"Get Whiplash, Sable and Electro and head out. We need to delay them so Riddler can deal with these sons of bitches" Vulture said

"Sure thing, say do you think that Whiplash is getting a bit too rough with Sable?" Shocker asked

"I do, I'll talk to him after the mission"

"Good idea sir" Shocker said

"Hopefully Scorpion will have calmed down. Now where's that bastard Talon, I swear that guy is harder to catch is than smoke in the dark with your bare hands. I know he's up to something, but what?" Vulture said walking off

"That is for me to know and you to find out when it's too late" Talon said as his eyes glowed in the shadows before he stepped back into shadows.

* * *

"That hurt" Nightwing winced

"So what's the plan?" Mysterio asked as bright lime green neon lights shone

"Beat the Riddler, throw his ass around and cell him" Nightwing said as he noticed something was wrong and drew a baton

"What is it?" Mysterio asked

"I don't know" Nightwing said

"Riddle me this: Thirty white horses on a red hill, First they champ, then they stamp and then they stand still, what are they?" Riddler asked

"Teeth" Nightwing said as he threw his baton out and it landed on a pad causing a bear trap to spring up and break the baton

"That's right, welcome to Bear trap Alley, find the path to the end and win the round, the prize: you're life for another round! but I doubt you can" Riddler said

"Bastard" Nightwing griped

"Allow me" Mysterio said as purplish smoke out of his hand which swirled across the floor revealing the plates of the bear traps. Grabbing his bird-a-rangs Nightwing quickly disarmed the bear traps before the pair continue forward to the next room.

* * *

Batman was gliding through the air when he saw a blue light and landed. Looking aroudn he didn't see anything and was about to take off when he pulled out a batarang and threw it as a blue glowing cord flew at him.

"who are you?" the dark knight asked

"You can call me whiplash" the man said being covered in black, red and grey armour with blue glowing eye to match the cords.

"I'm guess the call you that because" Batman said

"of that whips" Whiplash said sending out a whip at Batman who used his cape to deflect it before throwing a batarang at where he thought that generator was at, but Whiplash dodged it and sent out another whip before a normal whip countered that one

"Hiya big boy" Catwoman said landing "Samurai and Viper are on their way" Catwoman said

"Too bad you'll be kept busy by my partner, Silver Sable

"Silver Sable?" Catwoman said as a bullet impacted near her "Found my double"

"And so I have" Silver Sable said as she walked out revealing Kataoka wearing a silver catsuit with a selection of military add-ons like you hip holsters, a bandolier on her body and a sword on her back, in her hands was

"Is that a derringer?" Catwoman asked

"It is, in fact it was Miss Irina's" Silver Sable said

"You didn't" Batman gasped

"What no!" Silver Sable said

"She's safe. In fact she was a prisoner like us" Whiplash said

"She barely survived the experiments. After they gave us powers and equipment the first thing we did after killing Yanagisawa is recuing Irina" Silver Sable said saddened

"She's currently in a hospital in our world as they try and recover her mind" Whiplash said

"What?" Batman gasped

"That's right she was heavily mentally damaged by Shiro. So they are trying to repair her mind." Whiplash said

"We're sorry" Catwoman said

"we appreciate the sentiment, but that doesn't mean we'll spare you" Silver Sable said

"Okay so where are we now?" Nightwing asked

* * *

"I don't like this " Mysterio said as the neon flashed on, in front of them was a long walkway with a grid on it

"Now what?" Nightwing asked

"Riddle me this: We're five little items of an everyday sort, you'll find us all in a tennis court" Riddler said before laughing "Have fun"

"I'm going to enjoy beating that guy's ass" Mysterio said "So how are we going to proceed"

"I'll switched to an enhanced vision mode" Nightwing said showing that the grid now showed letters in a random order "Letters, English letters"

"Why them?" Mysterio asked

"Not sure" Nightwing said taking a step onto a 'B' only for a ball and chain drop

"LOOK OUT!" Mysterio said as he pulled Nightwing back and looked up

"Shit" they said

"We need to solve that riddle" Nightwing said

* * *

"Dodge this" Silver Sable shouted as she try to stab Catwoman, who pulled out a bolo and threw it at Silver Sable, only for Whiplash to destroy it, before Batman leapt in and used his gauntlet to block a whip from Whiplash before he was pulled over to Silver Sable, who kicked him in the gut, luckily his armour took the blow. Suddenly he smirked

"Why are you smiling?" Whiplash asked

"Just look behind you" Batman said

"Like I'm falling for that one" Whiplash said as a gun went off knocking Whiplash forward, once he was embedded in the wall Whiplash looked back to see a tank on the other "What the hell is that?" he asked

"My car" Batman smirked

"That was a car?" Whiplash asked as he slipped down into a crumbled heap

"WHIPLASH!" Silver Sable said running towards

"No you don't Catwoman said catching Silver Sable's back with her whip causing the villain to freeze and let out a sound that was a cross between a squeak and a moan

"What was that?" Batman asked

"Shit, she's one of those" Catwoman said

"no I'm not" Silver Sable blurted out before throwing a smokebomb down and disappearing. Once the smoke clear Viper and Silver Samurai was there

"What did we miss?" Silver Samurai asked

* * *

"So we need to solve the damn riddle" Mysterio said

"What is it what's the answer" Nightwing said

"What five little things are in a tennis court?" Mysterio said "No wait not in a tennis court, in 'A tennis Court"

"A Tennis Court, I got it what the five little things are vowels!" Nightwing said as he looked at the floor again and this time he saw that the letters wer and the ones behind them were Q A T. "Step on the vowels" Nightwing said

"So follow you?" Mysterio asked

"Yeah, follow my lead" Nightwing said jumping along with Mysterio following behind him

* * *

"Where are you?" Electro laughed as he looked around "Yoo Hoo, Me. Come out and play" he taunted before something big, rubbery and black coming at him "What the heck?" he asked before it knocked him into a wall.

"Found you" Giant Man said as he stepped into view

"Oh cra-I might need a change of pants. Should have worn my damn brown pants" Electro said

"Yeah you should have" Giant-Man said grabbing Electro and shaking him around like he was a pair of dice, throwing him to the ground as well making him skid along the black top until he came to halt and stood up, snarling Electro shot out lightning blast, but they were blocked by Giant-man's hand.

"How did that not effect... rubber gloves, you're wearing rubber gloves?" Electro asked

"Yep" Giant Man said going in for another punch

"Oh screw this, I'm outta here" Electro said bolting from the scene

"I love my job" Giant-Man grinned under his helm

* * *

"Now I wonder where I am in my wonderful maze?" Riddler asked as he booted up his massive screen and saw several camera feeds. But a frown came to his face "Where are they, how can they just disappear?" he snarled as he stood up grasping his cane.

"Riddle me this: What starts on three legs then two and finishes one four" Nightwing said

"The answer" Mysterio said as he used a animatronic imp to grab Riddler's "YOU" he said firing off a cloud of smoke forcing Riddler to his knees Nightwing walked up to the villain, reared his leg back and swung kicking Riddler in the stomach making the villain fly up into Mysterio's descending double fist hammer making him belly flop onto the floor hard.

"What goes down and then can come up: answer my lunch" Riddler said crashing to the floor.

"Riddle me that prick" Nightwing said.

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here, so riddler why did I pick him...okay so I've been playing the new Telltales Batman game: Enemy Within which features the Riddler as the main villain so I decided to get Riddler out of the way, the riddles in this chapter comes from actual riddles used by the Riddler expect one which is from the Hobbit. Also I couldn't resist using the Batmoblie to KO Whiplash and yes Silver Sable does get off by...that**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"So Electro could handle his foe, Whiplash and Silver Sable were shot in the back, Riddler got his ass handed to him! WHY ARE YOU JUST STAND THERE!" Scorpion roared "SO FAR RED SHE-HULK AND DEATHSTROKE ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO HAVE OBTAINED VICTORY! Sure Arclight infiltrated but she had to get rescued by Mystique who is still there with Lady Mastermind!"

"We're sorry my lord" Vulture said

"Don't worry we won't fail you" Sabertooth said

"Be gone" Scorpion said as a soft hand was applied to his shoulder while his shoulders left

"Are you okay?" Lady Octopus asked

"No, I was visited by Huntress, she is now here and that means that we missed two heroes" Scorpion said

"Don't worry I have brought in help from our world" White Queen said as she rest her head on his lap.

"What did I do to deserve you two as my beloveds?" Scorpion asked

"Being yourself before all of this shit" Lady Octopus smiled as she hugged him

* * *

"Shit I forgot something" Huntress said

"What is it?" Nagisa asked

"They have access to a mercenary, The America Panther" Huntress said

"American Panther?" Karma asked

"What or who is that?" Nagisa said

"It's a fusion clone" Huntress said

"Fusion Clone?" Outlaw asked

"Yeah he took DNA for two different sources and created a clone of them: Black Panther and Captain America. We don't know what he really looks like under his costume" Huntress said as Nagisa summoned his symbiote costume

"Wait this was something your Shiro worked on?" Deadpool Jnr asked walking into the room

"Yeah, what actually happened to your Shiro?" Huntress said

"He was an Agent of HYDRA and tried to create biological weapons and super soldiers before selling them to the highest bidder. A team of SHIELD and ARGUS agents" Agent Venom said

"And yourself" Sugino said

"And myself and two Parisian heroes destroy where he was performing this plan and rescued the scientists, Shiro burnt to death in the flames, only to return a month ago as a chimera of Doc Ock, Ultron and their Yanagisawa" Agent Venom said

"we called him Shiro-Ultron" Deadpool Jnr said

"Interesting" Huntress said

* * *

Meanwhile out in the city a dark figure stood on a street corner as a bolt of red and gold past by, only to double back and stop

"You're one of them?" Flash asked

"Correct, you can call me Talon, but I am unaware of which one you are" Talon said

"I'm Flash" Flash said highlighting the obvious

"That would be obvious, but it seems you are lost on what to do with us" Talon said

"Yeah" Flash unsurely said

"Yet you have taken down several of us and captured three, well four but we recovered one" Talon shrugged

"So what do you want?" Talon asked

"There are something known as Hybrid on our world, we had taken DNA for several heroes, but only one came to results, all the rest was destroyed" Talon said

"Destroyed?" Flash said

"All but two DNA samples were destroyed. And that was The American Panther! And if you still beat us he will come, but I can stop him" Talon said

"And what do you want from us?" Flash asked

"Yeah partner what do you want?" Shocker asked showing

"Just a little technology is all" Talon said

"And what is this piece of Tech you need" Flash said

"This" Talon said giving Flash a piece of paper. "Deliver that and I will shut down the Panther, if not...well I hope you enjoyed running" Talon said

"Say what?" Shocker asked "I should pulverise his ass right here and now!"

"Not yet. Besides we wouldn't want Lady Mastermind to miss out on her paramour fighting a hero" Talon said

"Very well" Shocker said "But what do you need that there tech for?"

"Patience my friend, patience" Talon said as the pair left

"HEY!" Flash said stopping the two "There's a good pizza joint down the street to the right"

"I could go for a slice" Shocker said

* * *

Green Lantern was flying in the sky before she noticed something

"What's going on in the park?" she asked descending and shining the light of her ring on it scanning what was happened, until a vine wrapped around her leg and pulled her to the ground. Grimacing she willed a hedge trimmer and cut them down

"Now, now, why would you do that to my children" a seductive voice said

"Hayami?" Green Lantern said

"No, she died the day Shiro infused her body with the ability to control plants and deliver poison though my lips" she said "Today I am Poison Ivy" she said walking out making Green Lantern's eyes open wide, Poison Ivy had longer hair then the other Hayamis with a wave in it and a pink and white orchid behind her ear which lead to a headband of vines, she wore what appeared to be underwear made out of leaves and also vines wrapped around her arms, the last bit of her clothing was a unbuttoned shirt which had been stained green by the plants around her. Green Lantern became teary at the sight of an alternate version of her friend like this

"It can't be you" she said

"Well this is me, the me from my world. I can still feel the poison and venom running through my veins. It hurt" Poison Ivy said

"Let me help you" Green Lantern said

"Now why would I want that?" Poison Ivy asked as he removed the shirt revealing her leaf bra before she turned it into a bodice. "I have a deep connection to nature now" she said as grass and more leaves formed boots for her.

"Because you are hurting" Green Lantern said "We heard about your Irina, please allow us to try and help you" she cried

"Oh sweetheart" Poison Ivy said using a vine to dry Green Lantern's tears. "I'm past the point of being saved" she said sadly.

* * *

"Okay so where is this guy?" Flash asked as he held onto a brief case, Bullseye, Falcon, Arsenal and Batman were standing by

"I'm here, so hand over the device" Talon said as he held out his clawed hand

"Fine, but what is it and what do you need it for?" Flash asked giving the villain the device which was a cylinder as Talon drew something from out behind his back and placed in the end and pressed the button on top which made a buzzing noise

"A water carbonator" Talon said

"Say what now?" Flash asked

"You know, a handheld Sodastream" Talon said "You know how hard it is to get your hands on one in our world"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me" they all thought

"Oh yeah that's the good stuff" Talon said before realised something "Poison Ivy, she's now attacking someone"

"What?" Flash asked "Hawkeye, Arsenal get over to the nearest park"

"You got it" the archers said

"Who else is in the city right now?" Flash asked turning around to see Talon was gone. "I don't like that guy"

Poison Ivy sat down on a large leaf combing her hair while watching Green Lantern struggled.

"I wouldn't do that, otherwise my plants will attack back" she said

"What do you want?" Green Lantern asked

"This world to bow at the feet of our lord" Poison Ivy said

"So basically you want to conquer this world huh?" Green Lantern asked

"Yes" the plant user bluntly said as she placed her brush down before spotting a small red dot on Green Lantern's face. Kurahashi sighed

"Do it" she said

"What?" Poison Ivy asked

"Go ahead and kill me now, because I refuse to see a friend of mine being evil" she said

"So be it" Poison Ivy said before looking up "Fire" she said before looking away

"I will" 'Poison Ivy' said before the leaf she was sitting on was shot at. Dropping down from the vies was Domino who pulled out a knife and started to cut down the veins holding green lantern "You okay?"

"I am now" she said hugging Domino

"Okay, you're safe now" Domino said

"Green Lantern" Black Widow said landing in and hugging the ring user

"So my counterparts is here to fight me, but oh wait I have backup" Poison Ivy said

"What do you mean?" Black Widow asked

"Hello" Deadshot said from over here

"My lover is here to make sure I am not harmed" Poison Ivy said

"Me, I'm, just here to hunt" Deadshot said

"Shit" Black Widow and Domino said before an arrow embedded itself under Deadshot

"Lame" he said before the arrow blew up making him fly into the ground, or would of if Poison Ivy didn't cushion he fall.

"Right on time Hawkeye" Black Widow said

"As usual" Hawkeye said before a couple of knives were shot into Deadshot's side.

"Howdy" Bullseye said

"They're both dead" Deadshot said

"I agree" Poison Ivy said drawing out a thorny vine and cracked it like a whip before the pair dashed forward.

* * *

"I should attack" White Queen said

"You know you're needed until Scorpion is ready for that" Vulture said

"I agree with him, Rio you can't be so reckless, they have already dealt blows to a lot of us" Lady Octopus said

"Maybe I should head out again, but I'm worried about this world's Slade Wilson" Deathstroke said

"That was a blindside" White Queen pondered. "Jocasta?"

"Yes ma'am?" White Queen asked

"Can you access their system and break the ones they've capture out?" White Queen asked

"No, I am unable to access their system, and I have been trying since Arclight got back" Jocasta said

"So they are smarter than we originally expected" Talon said walking out of the shadows.

"You're lucky" White Queen said

"Why is that Nakamura?" Talon asked

"Then we can finally learn that is circling in that head of yours" White Queen said

"What indeed, maybe you should have let Shiro kill me instead of Scorpion giving me that Electrum serum to keep me alive" Talon said

"If we did that Livewire would be devastated" Lady Octopus said

"Well that is your problem now, not mine" Talon said

* * *

Black Widow used one of her batons to avoid Poison Ivy's whip drawing her close enough to strike her with the other baton while Domino drew and fired her gun, skimming her skin

"RINKA!" Deadshot shouted loading his wrist guns and aiming at Black Widow and Domino. The two heroic Hayami jumped out of the way, just as a thorn vine whip shot past them and knocked Green Lantern down, knocking her ring off

"KURAHASHI!" the heroes shouted before Deadshot place around an inch away from her foot. It was then that Kurahashi said

'Keep it down, keep it down, don't allow fear to take over, don't allow fear to take over' she chanted in her head. Soon Black Widow Hayami screamed while clutching her side

"HAYAMI!" Kurahashi said as a new feeling bubbled up inside her, 'Keep it down, keep it down, don't allow rage to take over, don't allow rage to...FUCK THIS!" she shouted out loud as she held out her hand and a prism appeared

"What is that?" Poison Ivy asked

"Oh shit, the LRP!" Black Widow said

"LRP?" Domino asked

"Lantern Ring Prism, since we fight in your dimension Kurahashi found that, it's a prism that hold eight rings each one in a different colour, red- rage, orange-greed, yellow-fear, green-will, blue hope, indigo-compassion and two rings that are violet or pink love, we don't know why the colour is mostly pink if it works off of the violet light, anyway if it gets any of those feelings she can access that ring rather than her default green ring of will."

"But by that declaration, she's given into rage" Hawkeye said

"With blood and rage of Crimson Red  
Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead  
Together without hellish hate  
We'll burn you all, that is your fate" Kurahashi said as the green and white dress she usually wore was replaced by a red and black colouration and the red lantern insignia. He normal peridot green eyes were now blood red

"Hinano!" Black Widow said

"Get back" Hawkeye shouted

"What the?" Poison Ivy asked before a spear of rage based energy was thrown at her. Snarling Poison Ivy drew a vine and covered it with thorns before using it as a spiked flail. Red Lantern created a mace and threw it at Poison Ivy allowing her to get in close and then use the main attack of the Red Lantern, which was to vomit plasma up on their foe, Poison Ivy dodged it allowing it to melt some plants and start a fire.

"Back off bitch" Deadshot said taking aim, Red Lantern just looked menacingly at him before Deadshot fired at the red lantern, but the shot was somehow redirected at Deadshot and the red lantern flew up and was ready to stab him with a rage dagger.

"RYUNOSUKE NO!" Poison Ivy said as she was overcome by Violet light.

"What is that?" Domino asked

"No idea" Bullseye said

"For hearts long lost and full of fright  
For those alone in the Blackest Night  
Accept our ring and join our fight  
Love conquers all with violet light" Poison Ivy said as standing where she was, now stood Star Sapphire.

"You" Red Lantern said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and even though I thought of it and wrote it, I even think that the Lantern Ring Prism is a bit of an ass-pull to get the star sapphire and red lantern rings needed for what I have thought of next, and we see more of Talon's plan and I thought of something more complex and scientific but who doesn't love a sodastream, home made soft drinks delish! but what is Talons full plan, plus why did I choose American Panther. well that is a secret**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

Red Lantern and Star Sapphire floated in mid air facing each other. The glare on their faces was not what one would usually see

"This is intense" Hawkeye said

"You said it" Bullseye said

"What should we do?" Black Widow asked before Deadshot started to snipe at them

"Guess that answers that question" Domino said as they started fire their weapons as warriors powered by rage and love above them, sparks of energy flying off the twisted and curved blades. Star Sapphire created a shield to block the blade of Red Lantern who kicked the violet theme fight in the side before smashing their heads together stunning her, allowing the Red lantern axe-kick her into the ground. Groaning Star Sapphire got off the ground and fired a blast at Red lantern and brought her down, so she could put her foot on the opponent and kept here there

"It's over Red Lantern" Star Sapphire said

"Get off of her" Black Widow said

"Silence and go away" Star Sapphire said deploying a shield around the two, allowing her to try and kill the hero before Domino and Black Widow trying firing at it

"It's no use" Deadshot said as he drew his rifle and aimed at the back of Domino.

"RINKA!" Bullseye said afraid of what happened after the trigger was pulled. Hawkeye turned around and drew his bow and aimed for Deadshot.

* * *

"Now where are you boy?" Shocker asked

"How in the hell did I get a deep southern accent if I'm Japanese and that accent is American?"

"No idea" Shocker said

"I see" Flash said "Oh by the way"

"What" Shocker said

"This" Ikari said drawing a Kusarigama and threw one of the weighted end at Shocker, which wrapped around one of his gauntlets and pulled the villains towards him as Flash sped towards the unaware Shocker, allowing the speedster to deck Shocker at full force before Ikari tossed him into ground as he removed the chains and spun them again, this time the chain wrapped around Shocker's leg and tossed the sickle to Flash who had a wicked smirk on his face.

"Hey Ikari" Shocker said

"What?" Ikari asked

"Get in the damn Eva Shinji" Shocker snarked

"Flash, don't be gentle" Ikari said as he stepped back  
"Wait what?" Shocker asked

"Sonic boom baby" Flash laughed taking off in a bolt of yellow lightning, which travelled down the chain, and into the shocker, Flash then ran around the city, up and down buildings, through heavy traffic, all while pulling the Shocker, along; who each time he tried to fire a shock blast was knocked of his aiming by the Flash turning sharply or jumping into the air which brought Shocker into the air, allowing Ikari to use the villain as a pin board for his shuriken which sliced through the suit that protected from the feedback.

"Time to deliver a shock" Flash said running away

"Crimson coloured pansy" Shocker said before a bolt of lightning headed for him and stopped as he went flying down the street

"Infinite mass punch. Shocking isn't it?" Flash asked

"Penalty Box, three minutes" Ikari said

"Whatever" Flash said "We should get him into custody"

"That would be the optimum decision" Ikari said

"Talk normally dude, not all ninja-ry" Flash said

* * *

"I can't stand it anymore, I know Lady Octopus and Vulture said not to but I have to get involved and save our comrades...no friends" White Queen said "Lady Mastermind, Mystique, Riddler, I'll save you" she said

"But who's going to save you?" a voice growled as Hunter and Capt Marvel landed in front of White Queen.

"So you two are my heroic counterparts" White Queen said

"We are, and you're the version of us that was infused with the DNA of Emma Frost, the White Queen" Captain Marvel said

"That I am" white Queen said flicking her cape away

"From the way Hunter and Gambit described you, I thought your outfit would be" Hunter

"Skimpier, maybe without pants?" White Queen asked

"Yeah" the heroic Nakamuras said

"Well, I only wear that outside of battle" White Queen said "In the service of Master Scorpion"

"I take it your Scorpion is the counterpart to our Deadpool Jnr and Agent venom" Capt Marvel said

"Correct, now shall we?" White Queen asked as she threw her hands out

"Bring it Elsa" Hunter said as she leapt into the fight and flipped White Queen over before kicking her in the back, making her land near Capt Marvel then threw an uppercut making White Queen fly backwards. Hunter then jumped on here and stabbed her in the shoulder, only to be kicked off of her. White Queen then struck Capt Marvel making her stumbled. Smirking White queen had her hands out seeing Hunter and Capt Marvel fighting each other, she nearly blew her cover when Capt Marvel was stabbed. And Now Hunter was on top of Capt Marvel choking her and White Queen just smirked as she saw Capt Marvel weakly struggling until she was out cold. Standing up Hunter looked down before looking up to see White Queen, who was smirking. With a feeling of dread Hunter looked down and was terrified at what she had done

"Thank you Hunter, that's one less threat to us" White Queen said kissing Hunter's cheek before walking away as the mercenary collapsed with tears in her eyes

"What have I done, what have I done?" Hunter asked

"Helped us" White Queen said

"HEY BITCH!" someone shouted before White Queen was sent backwards. "Guys down here" the voice said as several footsteps was heard

"What?" White Queen asked

* * *

"WHOA!" Hawkeye said as Red Lantern almost barbecued him

"We have to get that ring off of her!" Black Widow said

"Which one?" Domino asked

"BOTH OF THEM!" Black Widow shouted before a violet energy burst nearly hit them

"And how do we do that?" Bullseye asked shooting at Deadshot

"I have no idea" Black Widow said

"Oh well that's great" Domino said

"You know being the same as each other knows when sarcasm is brought up!" Black Widow shouted

"Bullseye cover me" Hawkeye said

"Where are you going?" Bullseye asked

"Just watch my back" Hawkeye said as he started to move around behind Deadshot, seeing that the road was clear thanks to Bullseye, Hawkeye pulled out a special arrow and fired it into the air, where it exploded and released a foam like substance

"Foam, seriously?" Deadshot said

"Just wait" Hawkeye said

"Whatever, after I kill the Hayamis against us, I'll shoot you point blank" Deadshot said as he tried to raise his arm "Why can't I move?" he asked

"It's the foam, it's a capture foam that SHIELD put into storage because they couldn't get it to work, but thanks to me and Ritsu we did and it is handy for capturing you" Hawkeye said

"Damn you!" Deadshot said

"Ryu!" Star Sapphire said

"Don't turn your back on me!" Red Lantern shouted when she was low enough to the ground, allowing Domino to grab her in a chokehold as Black Widow switched lantern rings, causing the red and black uniform return to its normal green and white colouration

"What..what happened?" Green Lantern asked confused "Star Sapphire?" she asked panicked and went to fire a ring blast only to wince "Why do I feel weak?'

"You were under the effects of the Red Lantern ring" Hawkeye said

"No, no did I hurt you guys?" Green Lantern asked

"Just her" Black Widow said pointing at the Star Sapphire

"Good" Green Lantern said falling asleep

"Is she okay?" Domino asked

"Using other lantern colours drains her energy a lot" Hawkeye said

"Where's Star Sapphire?" Black Widow said

"She's gone, but at least we got the assassin" Hawkeye said

"Yeah, but they've got lantern powers now" Black Widow said picking up the prism

"Indeed they do, but that is a small victory for them" Domino

"Takebayashi, what are you doing here?" Bullseye asked

"And why are you wearing something like Dr Strange?" Hawkeye asked

"Yes, that will be an interesting discussion" Dr Takebayashi said

* * *

"Who are you?" White Queen asked as she saw a dark hair woman in a spider motif suit, a guy in blue and gold armour and a red head in a black and red outfit

"We're Silk, Nova and Lightspeed" Silk said "And you can call us the precursors to them" Silk said nodding towards Captain Marvel

"huh?" White Queen asked

"We're the original Heroic class" Ryder said

"That's one way to put it" Lightspeed said

"Whatever, you're all no match for me" White Queen said before she was blasted by Nova

"Nice shot Sam" Silk said

"Thanks Ayano, now Lightspeed get Capt Marvel back to our safe house okay?" Nova asked

"You got it" Lightspeed said picking the blonde up and shot into the sky leaving a tri-coloured stream behind her

"No you don't"

"Yes they do!" Silk said kicking the telepath in the face before webbing her feet to the floor and jumping out of the way so Nova could easily take her down, using his flight ability to make her fly back and into the wall creating a cloud of dust.

"Did that do it?" Silk asked

"No it didn't" White Queen said as she walked towards them through the dust cloud, the sound of crystals tinkling

"Did she just turn into crystal?" Silk asked

"Diamond actually, and you know what that means don't you?" White Queen asked

"She'll be tougher to beat" Nova said

"And that's together" Silk said

"Hang on, this is my fight" Hunter said "And her powers are similar to Emma Frost's powers.  
"Meaning?" Nova asked

"She can't use her telepathy" Silk said "I read up on them"

* * *

"A fourth Takebayashi?" Forge asked

"Hello" Dr Takebayashi bowed

"I'm confused" Agent Venom said

"I'm from a different world, which you have experience of with use of Protomatter right?"

"Sure do" Deadpool Jnr said

"Well, by using magic I can do the same thing as Protomatter and shift between dimensions. I came across the blue band awhile ago and I had been tracking them since then, especially their versions of Itona and Okano" Dr Takebayashi said "Who have been granted magical abilities through various means"

"And what are you going to that about that?" Outlaw asked cleaning her gun

"Assist you in defeating them and their version of me, who to my knowledge has taken after a figure called Lex Luthor" Dr Takebayashi said

"Lex Luthor?" Outlaw asked

"That would make sense with the Kryptonite" Agent venom said 'We would have to keep Supergirl away from that suit then'

"So what are we like?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"You mean Nagisa?"

"Yeah!" Deadpool Jnr said

"Well, he's a lawyer who's blind. Our Nagisa is our world's version of Daredevil and he's engaged to Toka Yada" Dr Takebayashi said

"WHAT!" the Nagisas said

"HOW!" the Kayanos asked

"We thought our version of you perished, you see our Korosensei pulled a kamikaze and took out the Reaper at the cost of his life. The resulting explosion created splashback and blinded Nagisa while burning Yoshida giving them abilities, as I previously said we had thought Kaede died, because her body disappeared in said explosion"

"What about the others?" Forge asked

"They were alright, Hayami joined up with the government, Kimura sells comic books in Miami, Kataoka's a model and a surfer, Kurahashi is an entertainer, Kanzaki's married, Isogai is still a damn ikeman, Maehara runs a blog, Fuwa and Chiba are in a relationship and are expecting their first child in a couple of months. Yoshida runs an electronics shop in Akihabara. But there was some bad things; Terasaka runs into some problems, Okano's hip was shattered and Hara was comatose. But everything is good right now" Dr Takebayashi said

"Okay then" Deadpool Jnr said

* * *

Supergirl was out on patrol when she heard a cry for help, and went to check it out

"Hello, does someone need help?" she asked

"Yeah YOU!" a voice said as a green light shone of Supergirl making her crumple. The figure then stomped on her and grabbed her hair before throwing her into the wall.

"Who are you?" Supergirl asked standing up, only to have the green light shone on her again before she was backhanded

"You can call me Luthor, and I'm here to slay a super" Luthor smirked evilly, and maybe more"

* * *

 **G'day guys Grizz here and whoa a fourth Takebayashi and where did he come from, he's from ACDH! that's right my other hero continuity is visiting the ACH world, originally Silk, Nova and Lightspeed were going to be Elektra, the Nakamura from ACDH and Moon Knight but I dropped them because I felt like having Dr Takebayashi made sense since he is a magic user and could do all those things, any sorry for another cliffhanger but it must be done and more will appear before the end of the series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"Now we have one of theirs" Luthor said as he showed his trophy: Supergirl

"Impressive" Scoprion said

"She's just like ours" Luthor said

"Maybe we can get one of our own back for her" Vulture said

"Indeed" Scorpion said frowning "But at what cost?"

"How do you mean?"

"We could get all of them back and then hang onto her, you know just as insurance" Scorpion said taking a piece of Kryptonite and shoved it in her side and twisted it a bit "Scream for me, go on little girl"

"Never" Supergirl said wincing

"Oh but you will, and when you do, I shall get what I want" Scorpion said as he walked away with Vulture and Luthor following him. What he was unaware of was Talon lurking in the shadows.

"Well, well, well this is not going to end well...for them" he smirked under his mask as he ripped the kryptonite out of Supergirl and placed it in a canister which was lead lined. Talon then walked off, this was a perfect situation. Namely because not one single person hero, mercenary or villain had cotton on to what he was planning; and it was a doozy of a plan

"And no one will see it coming, not even close" he said walking off.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Supergirl?" Agent venom asked

"Not for a while" Psylocke said getting up

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Outlaw asked

"Like shit" Psylocke said

"I've completely healed her and need to fall into a bed" Iron Fist said

"Why?" Shadowcat asked

"3..2..1..now" she said as Shadowcat caught her as she fainted

"Well she's down" Karma laughed

"No joke" Chaos said

"Well, at least we still have numbers on our side huh?" Flash asked downing his tenth can of Red Bull.

"Yes, but we have no idea what they are planning at all" Karma said

"Well you could just ask" a staticy voice asked

"What's going on?" Psylocke asked

"And you are?" Flash asked

"You can call me Livewire" the voice said revealing a blue haired, pale skin version of Hara that stepped through, only to be stopped by a shield.

"You got to get better security" Deadpool Jnr said

"We did" Agent Venom said

"So what are you after?" Outlaw asked as Deadpool Jnr passed her something and touched her backside making the couple smile.

"Well?" Psylocke asked

"Just some information, where my friends are" Livewire said

"Why should we divulge that information to you?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Otherwise you'll be dead, you can determine if its fast or slow" Livewire said "Plus it would be a trade"

"A trade?" Outlaw asked

"Your friends for what?" Agent Venom sked

"Yours" Livewire said revealing a capture Supergirl

"KARA!" they shouted

"So what will your decision be?" Livewire asked

"Simple" Deadpool Jnr said as he and Outlaw drew their guns and pointed them at Livewire.

"What's that going to do?" Livewire asked

"Simple, this" Deadpool Jnr said as the pair fired at Livewire

"Oh please" Livewire said shooting out lightning, only for the bullets to impact her and short out her powers "WHAT ARE THOSE!"

"We're rubber, you're energy, these bullets bounces off us and shorts out you" Deadpool Jnr taunted as the pair reloaded their rubber bullets before Agent Venom jumped in and wrapped webbing around his fist and boxed Livewire out cold.

"Now we've got a Kryptonian to save" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Uh ho, wakie wakie Supergirl" Luthor said

"Where am I?" Supergirl asked confused

"In chains" Luthor said smirking

"Well they're a little loose" Supergirl said before she walked forward a couple of feet only to stop

"Whoopsie" Luthor said

"What?" Supergirl asked before seeing that behind the standard metal chains were chains made out of kryptonite draining her powers

"How, how did you make those" Supergirl asked as she backed up making the chains go back into the wall until the metal chains only showed

"So think you can still escape?" Luthor asked

"Try me" Supergirl said

"Have fun" Luthor said as a red light shone down on Supergirl "Especially with that nice red sunlamp" Luthor laughed

"You bastard!" Kara shouted as Luthor had essentially trapped her.

* * *

"Any luck finding any trace of Kara?" Agent Venom asked

"Negative" Dr Takebayashi said "This version of me is craftier then I originally suspected"

"Well he took on the ideas and techniques of Lex" Deadpool Jnr said

"So what's the plan?" Domino asked

"We have to find them, besides our villain prison is getting full" Agent Venom said

"Yeah, and we haven't faced their top generals" Wasp said

"So are who they're top dogs?" Thor asked

"I don't know we never got that information from them" Agent venom said

"That's not good"

"But we may have a good idea who they are" Forge said

"Actually there may be a way" Agent Venom said opening a chamber "Talk" he said

"About what?" Gambit Asano asked

"Who are the top warriors for Scorpion?" Agent Venom asked

"Dr Doom, Enchantress, Lady Octopus, Vulture and White Queen" Gambit said

"Thanks for the information" Agent venom said

"So you're going to lock we away again?" Gambit asked

"Why shouldn't I?" Agent venom asked

"I can help you, or are you too stupid to see when you're in over your head" Gambit said

"If I release you, that will pain a bullseye on your ass; one which I don't need" Agent Venom said

"Understandable, but you won't mind allowing me to actually walking around your base?" Gambit asked

"That I can do" Agent Venom said

"I think we got something" Forge shouted

* * *

"What hit me?" Capt Marvel asked waking up

"Me" Hunter said helping her counterpart up "White Queen tricked us into fighting each other, heck I would have killed you if not for those two showing up"

"Silk and Nova?" Capt Marvel asked se Silk spinning White Queen right into the path of one of Nova's energy blast sending her flying. Growling Capt Marvel blasted White Queen in the back as well. Silk then caught her and sent into the ground before Nova flew into her towards Hunter who was bolting into the evil Nakamura

"Game over bitch" Capt Marvel said

"Now, why would you insult yourself?" White Queen

"Because, you're annoying us" Capt Marvel said brushing her hair back "Thanks for having our back"

"Don't worry about it" Silk said

"We'll call in the cleanup crew and have her transported to the holding cells where the others are" Nova said

"So is Oversight still a thing?" Capt Marvel asked

"Of course, I should know, I'm one of its members" Nova said

"Wow really?" Capt Marvel asked

"Yeah I am" Nova said

* * *

"Okay so I have to think about this" Supergirl said as she looked around

"oh poor little Kryptonian"

"Hazama?" Supergirl asked

"Close, but I'm Typhoid Mary" the evil Hazama said "Did you know the original Typhoid had multiple personalities and each personality had different powers?'  
"What are you getting at?" Supergirl asked

"I don't, so I have access to all of her powers and none of the draw backs" Typhoid said as she blasted the captive superhero with flames before pausing and using telekinesis to pull out the chain revealing the Kryptonite chains which poisoned her before they were placed back in their holding spots, smirking Typhoid tried again, but she was stopped when the red sun lamps were shot and destroy, smiling Supergirl quickly inhaled and using her super breath blew Typhoid away before breaking the shackles

"You okay Supes?" Scarlet Witch asked as she, the two Black Widows and Hawkeye walked in

"I am now" Supergirl said

"She'll need some sunlight, Hayami" Hawkeye said

"I'm on it" Hayami said leading the Kryptonian outside to get some sunlight while the other three stood fast, Scarlet Witch quickly fired off some hex bolts only to have them stopped allowing Black Widow Okano and Hawkeye fired their own weapons creating a blast knocked her back before Scarlet Witch shot some more hex-bolts at the counterpart, Typhoid then tried a telepathic attack, which didn't work since Hawkeye stuck a shock arrow on her forehead

"Never was a fan of that mind control bullshit" Hawkeye said handcuffing her before pulling her up.

"is that all?" Black Widow Okano asked

"Yeah we're done here" Hawkeye said

* * *

"Good work with Typhoid Mary" Agent Venom said

"No problem" Hawkeye said placing his bow back in its stand

"So we now have about half of them in lockup" Deadpool Jnr said

"But I feel uneasy for a reason" Capt Marvel said

"How so?" Wasp asked

"Just something hasn't always seemed right" Capt Marvel said "White Queen could have easily creamed us"

"Now that you mention it, Electro hardly put up a fight before bugging out" Ant-man said

"Anyone else going to say it or should I?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"That this was way too easy" Capt Marvel said

"Yeah that" Deadpool Jnr said

"Thanks for jinxing us man" Karma said

"We saw how tough they were when they sent out Red She-Hulk into play" Psylocke said

"So what are they up to?" Agent venom asked

"Did you get him?" Gambit asked

"Who?" Agent Venom said

"Their Speedster" Gambit said

"Their what!?" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Our plans are nearly there" Scorpion said

"To think they were actually winning" Lady Octopus said

"Of course they were putty in our hands" a new voice said

"Ah, Dr Doom you have returned so tell have you been successful"

"You doubt me milord?" Doom asked as he was covered in a blue cloak with a pair of red eyes

"I agree, we have all we need" a new voice said

"Ah my Enchantress, so you were also successful huh?" Scorpion asked

"Yes my master. Soon you will control everything" Enchantress said

"Scorpion master of all, there isn't a finer title for you my beloved" Lady Octopus said

"Indeed" Scorpion said

"There is a slight problem" Deathstroke said

"And that would be what?" Doom asked

"This world's Nagisa...he has wielded such powers before" Deathstroke said

"You're kidding me, HOW!" Scorpion cried.

"I do not know sir" Deathstroke said

"This throws a wrench into your plans doesn't it" Vulture said

"Not for long" Scorpion said

"How so?" Red She-Hulk asked

"We're going to kill him and then proceed with the plan" Scorpion said

"And how are we going to do that?" Deathstroke asked

"A secret that I've been hiding in front of everyone" Scorpion said

* * *

In the holding cell Shocker was pacing back and forth before he noticed a guard shift. He smirked under his mask which he removed and pulled up a hood like mask instead and pulled out a black circle. Smirking he placed the circle onto his chest revealing a red lightning bolt on it the next change came to his suit making it full yellow with a red lightning motif. With a final smirk lightning filled his eyes as he vibrated out of his holding cell just as a guard came and saw Shocker out of his cell. The guard went for his radio only to end with Shocker's hand vibrating through his chest killing him, he chuckled as the guard fell to the ground and walked over to a console, using his super speed he unleashed the villains who looked around before Kimura ran in

"Ah, hello Shocker, or should we call you by a different moniker?" White Queen asked

"What do you think?" Kimura asked "And remember its Reverse Flash!" he said

"So we're out and that means the plan is about to begin" Lady Mastermind said leaning seductively on Reverse Flash who just wrapped his arm around her waist and squeezed her side

"So what's the next part?" Typhoid asked

"Seems that there is a small hiccup to the plan so far" Reverse Flash said

"Why didn't we learn about this earlier?" White Queen asked shocked

"Enchantress and Doom was still doing their jobs, besides Deathstroke just brought it to us" Reverse Flash stated

"So what is it?" Mystique asked

"This reality's Nagisa may have the same abilities as Scorpion" Reverse Flash said

"So we're going to take them out right?" Lady Mastermind asked

"Naturally of course" Reverse Flash said laughing.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, well nearly here anyway once again I'm under weather. Stupid illness anyway the idea for Shocker being Reverse Flash came to me just the other day when I was watching Legends of Tomorrow S2 to go with Star Sapphire Hayami and the next chapter will be a big show down and I will also reveal what Scorpion has been talking about in this chapter and why he wants Nagisa gone**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay guys mount up, we've got 28 of the dangerous criminals from an alternate world out there, so I don't need to remind of the cost if we fail this okay?" Agent Venom said

"Yes sir" the teams said

"What if there are groups of them together?" Batman asked

"Well we out number then two to one" Agent venom said

"So it should be easy to take them down" Deadpool Jnr said taking a turn to speak, "Look neither team has dealt with something like this before, so I understand if you feel uneasy and want to stay behind, but you can't because if you stay then both of our worlds lose" Deadpool Jnr continued

"But remember we've dealt with stronger threats then this" Agent Venom said "so we've got this okay?"

"Yeah" the teams said

"Move out" Agent venom said before Thor walked up to him and took his hand before gently resting her head against his in a sign of affection.

"Be careful" Thor sighed

"We will" Agent venom said as they finally moved out and stood tall.

* * *

"This is where it will happen" Scorpion said as he and his fellow villains stood fast and looked out as the heroes showed up

"You know half of them are mercenaries. So we could technically pay them to leave or join us" Deathstroke said

"Like that will work" Vulture said

"I don't care, we will finish this, Enchantress once you've dealt with your counterparts get the device"

"Of course my lord" Enchantress said

"What about the rest of us?" Electro asked

"If you are worried about Enchantress, do not be so hasty to fear for her safety, she is one of my best fighters after all." Scorpion said

"They're here" Capt Cold said as the heroes showed up

"You're early" Scorpion said surprised

"You were expecting us?" Deadpool Jnr asked

"Yes but not for another five minutes" Scorpion admitted

"I see, so how are we going to do this?" Agent Venom asked

"Well I think an all out attacks would be fair don't you?" Scorpion asked

"I don't" Outlaw said "But I do have one"

"What is it?" Lady octopus asked

"Easy, we'll pick who we send out and you send out their counterparts okay?"

"Sounds simple enough" Scorpion said "Cheetah Lizard; you go first"

"Yes sir" the two said

"Kurahashi, Okajima you guys are up" Agent Venom said

"Right!" the selected fighter said

* * *

Green Lantern, Arsenal Cloak and Dagger sized up Lizard and Cheetah

'I may have to tap into a different lantern power for this fight, but only as a last resort' Green Lantern thought before Cheetah was in her face with her claws out and nearly scratched her face off while Lizard wrapped his tail around Arsenal and Cloak leaving him open to Dagger firing off a light blade into his back causing the mutant to roar and whip around and grab her.

"Bad move" Lizard said squeezing Dagger making her scream

"LET HER GO!" Green Lantern said as she created a construct of a blade and sliced his tail off releasing Arsenal and Cloak, who wrapped his namesake around the reptile's face allowing Arsenal to draw three explosive tipped arrows and shot them at the back of the Lizard while Cheetah received a full face of light dagger allowing her jump back and gain some distance while Green Lantern shot at her, but it didn't matter as Cheetah had jumped into range of Dagger and ripped her costume with her claws

"DAGGER!" Cloak shouted before he was knocked to the ground by Lizard.

"Get off of him jerkass!" Arsenal said pulling back an arrow and glared at the reptile "And you'll make an awesome purse for my girl!"

"WHAT"

"FIRE IN THE HOLE ASSWIPE!" Arsenal shouted as the arrow was fired before he raced over and covered Green Lantern while Cloak did the same with Dagger

"LIZARD!" Cheetah cried as said villain was thrown onto her and was crushing her with his weight

"Score 2 to us" Agent Venom said

* * *

"Very well" Scorpion said "Send out the next wave"

"You got it" a group said

"Counter them!" Agent venom shouted

"You got it" Shadowcat said as she and Iron Fist quickly blocked Mystique, Nightwing, Iceman, Aquaman, Scarlet Witch and Human Torch as their mercenary counterparts joined them. Kidpool made sure his Hara was safe when Livewire appeared before them, luckily Black Canary unleashed a sonic blast

"Thanks" Hara said

"You okay my pudding" Kidpool said

"Pudding, I thought she was Marshmallow" Black Canary laughed

"Either way" Hara said, they had to duck as Mystique was thrown into the wall above their heads, only to be blasted back to Iron Fist and Shadowcat by Black Canary. Rhino quickly grabbed Sabertooth and held him down before he looked to Aquaman

"Get him in the water" Aquaman said

"You're the boss" Rhino said throwing Sabertooth into a nearby lake, only for Aquaman to drive in after him. This left everyone confused on what he was up

"Keep your eyes on us" Capt Cold said

"Forgot about these guys" Human Torch said firing back

"Create another elemental feedback blast" Iceman said

"I'll try" Human Torch said as the pair fired elemental blasts at their counterparts with Scarlet Witch joining in blasting Typhoid before Titania spear tackled the counterpart into the ground before an explosion sounded knocking back those that were fighting, Iceman got up first and covered the pair of villains in a thick coating of ice. Klaw then pointed his sonic emitter at the and knocked them out with a sonic blast

"Heads up" Titania said as she threw Mystique and Typhoid into a wall knocking them out

"Am I surrounded by IDIOTS!"

"Don't worry we've got this" Red She-Hulk said as she, Jocasta, Vulture, Arclight and Talon walked forward.

"Wait where's Sabertooth?" Talon asked

* * *

Sabertooth snarled as he swam up to the top, only to pause when he heard something behind him, looking he didn't see anything but he heard the noise again and looked around seeing nothing, only to feel something sharp in his side before being smashed into the wall, Aquaman floated in the water before blurring away, only to hit Sabertooth; this time in the back with his trident. Ripping his trident out and gripping Sabertooth's neck Aquaman raced out of the water and threw the mutant villain into Vulture and Arclight allowing Fowl Ball to pull out his baseball bat smacking Vulture, Arclight then stood up and aimed at Star Lord who was punching Vulture's lights out. But when she was about let a blast off, three razor blade popped up through her arm, which were removed violently before another set was shoved into her gut. Wolverine sneered at her before she jumped back giving Diamondback threw some of her diamond grenades making them explode close to Arclight's wounds. Knocking her around

"That's another one down" Wolverine said fist bumping Diamondback. Rescue then descended and blasted Jocasta in the back, before the evil version of Ritsu could strike back, only for Ritsu's arm to be ripped off

"Who is that?" Aquaman said

"I am Doom" Doom said showing off his white armour

"I know Doom's armour and that is not it" Fanomex said

"no this armour is from the year that is the eve of the 22nd century" Doom said

"That means the armour is for 2099" Black Widow Hayami said as Enchantress joined the fight

"We shall deal with this riffraff milord" Doom said as the fighting group switched out for just Doom and Enchantress. The two nodded before firing of beams of energy. Wasp shrunk down and started to shoot stingers so Black Widow Okano got some shots off with her gun, only for Doom to shred the bullets; but was stopped as Fantomex and War Machine rushed in and tried to take down the tyrant before Wasp started screaming as Enchantress was stretching her limbs out making her cry out in pain

"Let go of her" Black Widow Okano screamed as she shot at the Enchantress, only for the bullets to drop to the ground

"Release her fiend" Thor shouted as she blasted lightning into the spellcaster's back. Nodding Wasp grew to normal said grabbed Enchantress' head and fired off a couple of stingers making Enchantress cry out in pain

"NO HINATA!" Electro said

'Calm down, Electro" Scorprion said "I need you next" Scorpion said as Doom skidded along the ground thanks to the beam weapons of Fantomex and War Machine and into a wall.

"Talon's still there, and hopefully his plan will not be defeated"

"Yes lord Scorpion" Electro said

* * *

"Hey numb nuts" Agent venom said landing in front of Scorpion with Huntress.

"So not am I up against myself, but my beloved sister"

"You lost that right ages ago" Huntress sneered

"When? Was it when I got forced into E-Class?" Scorpion asked "While you were mummy and daddy's little princess. Their precious girl who could not do anything wrong while I was the whipping boy of theirs. The tiniest thing I did not and mother dearest would go ballistic and dish out the harsher punishments while you could awards and success. So tell me, why didn't my little sister help her dear older brother, unless you hated me"

"No" Huntress said "I tried, but mum always focused on me" Huntress said

"who cares, she's gone now" Scorpion said

"What do you mean?" Agent Venom said "You didn't...you didn't did you?"

"My second kill was my stinger right through her chest, maybe I should do the same to this world's Hiromi as well" he mused. Suddenly Agent Venom roared bulked up and deployed fangs and claws.

"YoU wIlL nOt ToUcH hEr Or AnYoNe FrOm My FaMiLy" he roared

"Shit Venom!" Thor said as Venom back handed Scorpion and leapt after him. Thor then quickly swung her hammer around, only to have her hand caught by Lady Octopus

"Shame" Lady Octopus said squeezing the Thunderer's arm.

"I've got your back Thor" Psylocke said as she was picked up by Red She-Hulk. Luckily Toxic Doxie was able to use her chemistry to blind Red She Hulk and melt her wrists a bit. Once Psylocke was on the ground, the telepath drew her Psi-blade and jumped over her counterpart and stabbed her in the back making her mouth open up in pain allowing Toxic Doxie to smother it with a chloroform soaked rag knocking her out.

"Bullseye" the Okudas cheered before hugging each other

* * *

Scorpion had his tail around Venom's neck, but that did hardly anything as Deadpool Jnr joined the fray by plunging his swords into the tail unit, but Scorpion was ready and snapped Deadpool Jnr's sword

"AH MY BLADES!" he screamed

"Get off my back" Scorpion said stabbing his stinger into Deadpool Jnr's chest and unleashing a burst of electricity knocking him out and of, then turning to the stinger into a sonic weapon and blasted Venom with a stream of a supersonic soundwaves.

"No Venom" Deadpool Jnr said as the symbiote had to retreat inside Nagisa

"Looks like I'm done here" Scorpion said

"Antman watch out!" Batman said as he was dodging Whiplash while Electro was trying to crush Ant-Man with a giant electrified foot, the Kataoka's were being beaten around by Silver Sable, Viper pulled out a dagger, which was useless since she had her arm twisted and the dagger was pushed along her back

"Viper I've got her" Catwoman said

"Oopsie" Silver Sable said as she forced Viper into the path of Catwoman's whip. Next Outlaw was thrown into Catwoman with A now hammerless Kaede and Viper followed. Batroc jumped into the air to distract Electro, which didn't work thanks to Deathstroke fired a stun blast from his staff just before Ghost Rider and Chaos was knocked aside and de-powered

"This isn't good" Capt. Marvel said

"No it isn't" Hunter said as she was trying to get an upper hand on White Queen.

"Nagisa" Kaede groaned as she tried to get up

"I'v got you" Outlaw said

"This isn't getting us anywhere" Mercenary Karma said

"So what do you think we should do?" Flash asked

"Nothing, they're just too powerful" Songbird said

"I'm sorry, I'm not strong enough" Black Cat said

"None of us are" Black Widow Hayami said.

"Guys there a portal opening up near you guys" Domino said

"Not good" they said

* * *

"Hold still man, we got you right where we want you" Falcon said as he and Crossbones stumbled about while Talon stood firm, but something in back of Falcon's mind told him something was wrong with this picture"

"Sure you do" Talon said as he picked up Crossbones and threw him into a dumpster and closed it, then he turned his attention to Falcon striding over to him with menace; stopping and looking down "Shit" Talon said before a sword snapped over his shoulder. "Really?' he asked turning to see a second Talon

"Who are you Imposter" the second Talon said

"I agree, I'm seeing double" Falcon said

"Don't worry; you're not" the first Talon said removing his mask to reveal something that no one was expecting:

"Now I'm seeing things" Crossbones said as standing there before the first Talon ripped off the costume and pulled on a yellow shirt and titanium bracers.

"Who are you?" Talon asked

"I'm Taisei Yoshida aka Power Man, and you little birdie have made a big mistake" Power Man said

* * *

Nagisa was struggling to get back up as Scorpion stalked towards the depowered Nagisa

"Come on man" Nagisa said

"I didn't think it would be this easy" Scorpion said before something made a couple of clanging noises before hitting Scorpion's head. The next thing Scorpion saw was a boot headed for his face before knocked him back, the figure then helped nagisa up

"Who, who are...are you?" Nagisa asked

"Didn't think we would get any taller did you Nagisa?" the figure asked

"Daredevil, no wait you're" Nagisa said as he saw the figure looked like a black armoured version

"That's right I am Daredevil, and I'm also you" Daredevil said

"What?" Nagisa asked as he became Agent Venom again "You want to repeat that please"

"Sure, but only after we kicked his ass" Daredevil said

* * *

"So about time I got here" Dr Takebayashi said floating down

"Doc, get out of here okay?" Batman said

"And I brought help as well" Dr Takebayashi said

"What?" Kaede asked as blades of light streaked past them and into Lady Octopus

"Nice to meet you, I'm Akari Yukimura aka Dagger" and adult version of Kaede said as she helped up Kaede and Outlaw

"Okay that's inserting" Black Widow Hayami said as Star Sapphire hovered behind her. A katana blade cut the air between the two shocking Black Widow hayami

"I'm Lady Samurai" an adult Hayami said

"okay" Domino said. The three Hayamis looked over to see Whiplash about to strike down Silver Samurai and Batman, only for the whip user to be blown back

"I'm Yuuma Isogai but you can call me The Punisher" the adult Isogai said

"And I'm his girl Hellcat" an adult Kurahashi said

"Wow" Green Lantern said. Suddenly the sky darkened as a ship came view

"About time they showed up" Punisher said

"Who are they?" Flash asked as a Dodge Charger came out of the ship to reveal adult version of Chiba, Nakamura, Kimura, Karma and Kataoka said, then out of the ship came a figure in white

"You can take it easy now, for we will take over. So says the Moon Knight" Moon Knight said

"No this is our world" Ant-Man said

"We are not taking anything away; we're allowing you to rest" Moon Knight said "Oh allow me to give my friends identities: Ronin, Jewel, Ghost Rider, Aqua, Darkhawk, Hellcat"

"And these are?" Ant-Man asked

"Alternate versions of you from a dimension where things didn't go the same way they did and we grew up into adults but not in the same way as you" a new voice said

"Ah, Meet Elektra aka Toka Shiota, Daredevil's wife" Moon Knight said

"I'm married to Daredevil in your world?" Songbird asked

"That has to be different" Black Cat said

"Anyway time to fall back and let the Dark heroics do their things" Karma said

"You got it" the groups said backing off so the adult versions could fight.

* * *

"You're going to stop me?" Scorpion said as Daredevil stood fir

"It looks like it" Daredevil said drawing his billy club

"Come on then" Scorpion said throwing his tail at the blind hero, only for it to be deflected by the billy club, then Daredevil did a flip kick right into his upper back transitioning into a sweep kick before he got back up and took a boxer's stance and used the limited Jeet Kun Do skills to deflect and attack back before any of Scorpion's attacks could connect with Daredevil, meanwhile Agent venom was back on his feet and changed into his knight form he rushed in and drew his space sword. He could behind Scorpion and cut the tail off Scorpion before Daredevil flipped him on the ground allowing Agent Venom to cover Scorpion with webbing.

"Just you wait I'll get out of this and when I do"

"We'll be done for" Agent venom and Daredevil said mocking the villain.

* * *

Deadshot had lined up on Hawkeye when Ronin jumped up behind him and using his nunchaku destroy Deadshot's wrist gun, making the sharpshooter switch to his sniper rifle. But that didn't work out as Deadshot was expecting as Ronin quickly removed the barrel for the rifle and used it as a baton to knock the sharpshooter around. The last move he did was to kick Deadshot into Star Sapphire who was under attack from Domino and Black Widow while Lady Samurai slowed her breathing down before seeing Reverse Flash punching Flash and Ikari before Ghost Rider Kimura grabbed him and threw him into a wall before grabbing his chain and superheating it and stabbing Reverse Flash's leg disabling his, before dodging one of Whiplash's whips, which was countered by Punisher firing off a grenade round into the chest of Whiplash, who in turn was knocked into Talon before they were lodged in place by Power Man. Lady Mastermind came up behind and tried to bewitch him, suddenly her head was feeling lighter, she looked around and saw Elektra had cut Lady Mastermind's ponytail off.

"YOU BITCH!" she shouted before her three heroic counterparts punched her lights out. Capt Marvel had to be careful since White Queen could refract in her diamond form, but luckilyHunter and Jewel did enough damage with their sheer brute strength to crack White Queen's diamond form which turned her back to normal giving Capt Marvel enough of an opening to fire off some energy beams at her evil counterpart

"Was that the last one?" Jewel asked

"I don't think so" Moon Knight said throwing his crescent moon shaped shuriken at Electro before Ant-Man grew to Giant-Man and covered his with a black rubber glove which made it easier for Batroc to knock down the thunder user. Aqua then washed Silver Sable into Viper who used pressure points to make her arms limp before Catwoman used her whip a couple of times and threw her over to Hellcat and Green Lantern who knocked the last goon. Luthor was about to blast the heroes in the back, But Dr Takebayashi prevent this by making Luthor's battle armour brittle enough that it could be broken with a single flick

"Now they are" Daredevil said

"Wait" Karma said

"What is it?" Darkhawk asked

"Where's Deathstroke?" Choas asked

* * *

"That was close, but I now have enough of the Protomatter to take us back my beloved"

"I don't think so" Agent Venom said

"Well I do, so goodbye" Deathstrok said opening a portal and throwing a downed Red She-Hulk in there "Until next time" he said as teh portal closed

"Damn it, he got away" Deadpool Jnr said

"But at least I know where he is" Huntress said showing up with Gambit Asano

"Agree" Kaede said.

"But now sadly each team has to head back otherwise something bad will happen" Dr Takebayashi said

"Like what?" Songbird asked a SHIELD Team showed up, at the same time a bright light appeared in the sky.

"That!" Daredevil said as the light expanded and covered everyone. Once the light died down the original heroes were gone leaving the assassin heroes and Defenders standing around as the villains were loaded onto several transports

"Where are they?" Daredevil asked

"I have no idea" Deadpool Jnr said

* * *

Elsewhere Agent Venom woke up and looked around as the others were still out cold. Meaning there was only one thing Agent venom could say

"Oh crap! I don't think we're in Kansai anymore" he said.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the final chapter of an awesome adventure that started with my last fic. So sadly this will be the last time I'm working with Mrotrax's cast of characters so I thank him for allowing me to borrow them for a couple of fics and thanks as well for reviewing and being a great big help. Plus it was awesome to work with my ACDH characters again, so they pop up more**

 **So until next time wait! Oh not again**

Two figures stood face to face, one of them was Agent venom in his guardian form and the other one was a average looking kid with green lightning covering his body

"WHO ARE YOU!?" they both shouted

 **Coming Soon 1-H vs 1-A: My Assassination Classroom Heroics Academy**

 **So that's what's next huh, well until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
